I Am a Superstar
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: Five friends, all lunatics in some way, get sucked into the YGO-verse. Nothing can possibly go good. How are they even friends, anyways? Quite a crackfic. Based on me&my friends. R&R!
1. Bad Ideas and Irritations

**Kuraki-chan:** I'M BAAAACCKKK! :D Well, sort of. The reasons for my not updating are on my profile along with stats on my current stories, and upcoming stories. But I got the idea for this one randomly and I think you guys will enjoy it if you need a laugh. I don't usually write crackfics, but I think this one should be fun. I'll be putting myself into my four friends' shoes, along with my own, and doing so – with the insane friends I have – should result in something pretty funny. So here's my take on what would happen if the five of us ended up in the Yu-Gi-Oh realm :D Oh! And I did get the title from Superstar by Toybox because it's random, and definitely fits. Haha.

_**Disclaimer;;**_ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (mother of Ra I wish I did though), the title comes from Superstar as mentioned in my author's note, and names haven't really been changed – just last names. Our first names just..fit to me. Haha.

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_O1: Bad Ideas and Irritations._

"Oh yeah? !" A feisty black haired girl (obviously dyed black hair since it was fading) yelled at her friend across the lunch table. "Well…well I…"

"Play that one! She's pretty!" Her brunette friend said in a hyper tone to her right.

The first girl sweatdropped. "Caroline, she has 1500 attack points."

"And that means…?"

"HIS FUCKIN' DRAGON WILL EAT HER!"

A light brunette girl sitting in front of Caroline snorted as she adjusted her ponytail. "Kayla, you only have 3100 life points left, Justin's gonna beat you either way."

Kayla's eye twitched. "NUH-UH! I DON'T LOSE, RA DAMMIT!"

Justin laughed quietly in front of her. "Whatever you say, Kayla. Let me guess, this one's practice too?"

"Oh of course," said the boy next to Justin named Shawn, "just like the last seven."

"I thought it was eight," commented the light brunette named Jocelyn.

"Really?" Caroline pondered. "I thought it was—"

"All of you can shut your face! Because Kura-kun will help me! And then you'll all be banished to the Shadow Realm!" Kayla laughed creepily (trying to sound evil like Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh).

"Talking to those voices again, huh?" Justin teased her.

Kayla stuck her tongue out at him. "I am totally gonna win this and then—uhm, don't look now, but there's a creepy purple cloud forming behind you…"

"Do you really think he's going to fall for that?" said Shawn.

"Dude, she's being serious," Caroline replied in an unusually serious tone. She was known as the insanely hyperactive one out of the five of them.

Jocelyn slowly turned around since she also knew Caroline could never bullshit anyone with a straight face like that. She would laugh about halfway through. "Uhm," she said, "Kay-chan isn't kidding."

Justin and Shawn gave each other sketched out looks and turned around as well to see the eerie purple cloud forming around them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Justin yelled.

"I FUCKIN' TOLD YOU SO!" Kayla yelled at him. "Next time will you believe me? !"

"No, probably not," Shawn answered.

The purple cloud enveloped the five high school sophomores and Kayla and Justin quickly grabbed their dueling decks and put them in their pockets. The lunch table vanished into the smoke, and the five were left standing there in a strange purple abyss.

"You know what this reminds of?" Kayla said.

"Don't, even," Shawn said warningly.

Kayla grinned, her blue eyes glistening with sheer torment. "_The Shadow Realm!_" she said regardless.

Justin nodded slowly. "Sadly enough, I agree with the psycho for once."

"Well thank you J—OH FUCK YOU TOO!" she flicked the back of his head.

Caroline began laughing hysterically, earning weird glances from the others. "If it's just us here, than what's Kayla gonna do without Will?" She laughed.

Kayla sweatdropped again. "Dude, if we're in the fucking Shadow Realm, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" She then gasped excitedly. "What if we end up in Yu-Gi-Oh? That would be super-special-awesome!"

"Why the fuck did you tell her about Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged?" Shawn muttered to Justin.

The brunette boy shrugged. "I still wonder that myself. I wonder a lot of things about her."

"Kayla, I think you've been reading too many fanfics," commented Jocelyn. _And that would be my fault for showing her the stupid site,_ she thought.

"Think about it! It could totally—"

As Kayla was in mid-sentence, the five began falling and screaming through the purple abyss, said abyss then turning into a bright sunny day with a perfectly blue sky…and landing with a thud on some pavement.

"Get off me!" Shawn yelled, shoving Justin off of him.

Justin laughed a little. "Well, at least I didn't land on pavement." Shawn glared at him.

Jocelyn came crashing down, luckily landing on her butt. "OWW," she yelled. "My ass is not a trampoline!"

The three then looked over to where a muffled voice was heard and found Caroline lying on her stomach. Jocelyn picked up her glasses and handed them to her.

"Uhm…where's Kayla?" Justin asked.

The muffled yelling came from under Caroline. She jumped up and there Kayla laid looking dazed and abused. "I found her!" Caroline shouted with a stupid grin.

"I couldn't…breathe…I was being…suffocated…by…YOUR FRIGGEN BOOBS!" Kayla panted then yelled as she sat up. Justin helped her up, trying not to laugh. "Get a friggen breast reduction, jeeze! And stop putting miracle grow on those things! They make better pillows when they're under my head instead of shoved in my face!"

Shawn wanted to pretend he didn't hear that. "Alrighty than…" he said awkwardly. "On a different note…I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"We never were in Kansas," Caroline replied. Everyone sweatdropped.

As Jocelyn began to explain to her what he meant, Kayla's eyes lit up. "UUU~!" she yelled like Maria from Umineko. Her friends looked at her strangely. "Look over there!" She pointed and began hopping up and down. Shawn and Caroline walked a little ways down the street they were on to find what Kayla was talking about.

Justin put a hand on her head, trying to hold her down. "How much Coke-a-Cola have you had today?"

The pale girl looked guilty. "Not much…"

"That means at least two cans," Jocelyn said matter-of-factly.

Shawn and Caroline came running back, Caroline trying to shove her way in front of Shawn. "THEY'RE REAL! THAT STUPID GAME YOU TWO WERE PLAYING IS REAL!" Caroline screamed. She tripped over her foot and landed on her face. Shawn came to a skidding halt so he didn't trip over her.

"No fucking lie, there's people down there playing Yu-Gi-Oh and the monsters are REAL!" Shawn explained.

"Uuu~!" Kayla exclaimed with a childish smile. "We're in Domino City! Uuu~!"

"Will someone please make her stop making that fucking noise?" Shawn yelled, half-laughing.

"How is that even possible though?" Justin questioned, trying to be rational and ignoring Shawn's comment. "We were just at lunch playing it. And now…I don't even fucking know."

"I think culinary put LSD in our food," suggested Jocelyn.

"But I didn't even eat lunch, it looked icky," Kayla said.

"You're always on a friggen LSD trip, I swear," Shawn replied.

Kayla glared at him like Sakura from Naruto (much as she hates Sakura). "You wanna say that again?" She clenched her fists.

Jocelyn kicked Shawn in the shin, making him fall over and Kayla giggle. "There, now let's find out what the hell is going on!" She said.

The five-some walked down the streets, Caroline clueless, Shawn, Justin, and Jocelyn staring stunned, and Kayla "Uuu~!"-ing about every two minutes. It was true, there were people wearing duel disks and dueling just like on Yu-Gi-Oh up and down the streets. It looked just like Battle City.

"Maybe we should ask somebody where we are?" Jocelyn suggested.

"And look like retarded tourists? No thanks." Shawn replied.

"Typical male response," Kayla muttered.

"Do these people seriously have nothing better to do than play a stupid kid's card game? !" Caroline yelled.

Kayla's eyes widened in shock and she quickly covered the brunette's mouth. "DON'T FUCKIN' YELL THAT!" she whisper-yelled. "If someone bad hears that, than we're fucked! And I refuse to get fucked because of you! I can handle that one, all myself."

"Who would possibly do something bad to us?" Shawn asked.

"I'm gonna have to say Marik," Justin replied. "Because this looks like Battle City to me and Battle City means,"

"That Marik and his gang of Rare Hunters are on the lose," Kayla continued.

"And that's very, very bad," they said in unison.

Shawn and Jocelyn sweatdropped; Caroline gave them a blank stare.

"I've got an idea!" Kayla exclaimed. "Let's go down to the pier and see how pretty the ocean looks!"

Justin sweatdropped and resisted smacking the back of her head since he knew Jocelyn soon would. "You just said yourself that the Rare Hunters are probably running around."

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about it for a minute."

"…OH CHIZZ! Yeah, let's not go the pier where Marik might be with his Rare Hunters and mind slushing Millennium Rod and gorgeous abs and—"

"Wait, did you just said 'mind slushing'…?"

"Yeah, why?"

Justin sighed and shook his head. "You definitely are one of kind, Kayla…"

She grinned, then got distracted again. "UUU~! It's Ryou-kun!" She pointed and jumped around again.

"Oh my Primus, hold her down before she attacks him!" Jocelyn commanded. _Why couldn't we get thrown into Transformers? That would be way cooler than this shit!_

But it was too late, she had already ran past her friends and darted straight for Ryou.

"I really hope it's his alter ego or whatever and he kidnaps her," said Shawn.

"That's so mean, Shawn!" Justin half-laughed. "Also considering she's already said that if she ever met Bakura, she'd be his eternal slave."

"Oh come on!" Shawn yelled in frustration.

"Wait, so what the hell is going on with that Ry…Rye Bread kid?" Caroline asked.

Justin sweatdropped. "Ryou. He has this shiny old necklace, with a very pissy spirit living inside. The spirit's name is Bakura."

"Don't forget that he's homicidal," Jocelyn added.

"RYOU!" Kayla called, skidding to a halt in front of the white haired teen. He looked kind of scared at that moment. _Oh nuts, since we're in Japan,_ thought the suddenly hyper girl, _what if he speaks Japanese? Now is not the time to be rusty!_ "Uhm…uhm…Ohayō, Ryou-kun! Uhm…Nīsu…Au made…Sutā!"

Ryou gave her a very strange look. _I think she just said 'nice to meet star'…_ he thought, unsure of what to say.

Kayla decided to try again. "Mai napukin desu Kayla!"

Ryou still didn't know how to respond to this strange girl. _Her napkin is Kayla…? I think she's trying to say her name is Kayla…_

_**Hnh, you sure can attract the freaks, hikari.**_ Came the sinister and bored tone of Bakura. _**Why don't you let me have a crack at her.**_

_No! You'll hurt her! She's innocent…and I think something's wrong in her head. That would be cruel._

But Ryou didn't have much of a choice. Bakura took over and that only made Kayla's day more since she realized the change, and noticed the differences between them instantly.

Shawn and Justin came up behind the girl just before she could say something even more stupid to the ancient spirit. Shawn held her hands behind her back and Justin covered her mouth.

"Sorry if she's said anything stupid," Justin apologized.

"She's just really fucked up," Shawn added, earning a kick from Justin.

Bakura nodded slowly. "Obviously, considering she said 'Nice to meet star' and 'My napkin is Kayla'."

"YOU SPEAK ENGLISH? !" Kayla yelled over her friend's hands. _And I just made a complete dork of myself for nothing. Oh well, would have done it anyways at some point!_

"Can you by any chance tell us where the hell we are?" came Jocelyn.

Bakura snorted. "Domino City of course. And right in the middle of the Battle City tournament. Now if you morons don't mind, I have somewhere to be."

That pissed Kayla off. She broke free of Justin and Shawn just as Bakura was walking away and stomped right up to him, kicking him in the back of his knee. "HEY!" she yelled. "I have waited for-ever to meet you, and you're gonna be a douche? ! I think not, mister!"

Bakura stared at her, obviously pissed, and shocked. He just got told off, by a retarded little American girl. "Now listen here you little—"

"NO!" Kayla commanded. "You listen here! I still don't know what the hell is going on, but if I'm in Domino City, I have shit to fuck, people to bother, and duels to win—"

"As though you could," Justin teased her.

Kayla ignored that comment. "Now what you're going to do before you go do something stupid that probably won't work, is tell me where Yugi Moto is so I can piss him off because I have always fucking wanted to."

Jocelyn, Shawn, Justin, and Caroline (though Caroline was quite clueless as to what happened) stared at her in shock. They had a feeling something bad was going to come out of this, and they would definitely hit Kayla for it later. Repeatedly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_Dun, dun,_**DUUUNNN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Well, there's chapter one! A hell of a lot longer than I expected! Haha. So review and fave and stuff. Toodles! :D


	2. It's Like Déjà vu! Uuu!

**Kuraki-chan:** UUUUUUU~! I love you all so much! I got on my email and have TWELVE freakin' emails! All from ! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, faves, and alerts; all of you made my day! And no Rowan, I am not dead; I am very much alive!

**Shadow:** Don't you mean half-alive?

**Elvirah:** I thought the term was undead.

**Caroline:** I thought she was a d..d…uhh…whatever the fuck that 'd' word thing was. :D

**Kuraki-chan (Kayla):** -_-'' you mean a 'dhampir'?

**Caroline:** YEAH! That thing! :D

**Kuraki-chan: **Yeeaaahhh…I'm gonna get to chapter two now. And I do believe you guys will enjoy it; I got the idea at lunch today! :D

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_O2: It's Like Déjà vu! Uuu~!_

Bakura glared his possible worst down at her. That glare, was a glare not even 4kids could censor. (**A/N: DOWN WITH 4KIDS!** **:D**) But what did Kayla do? Exactly what her friends really wish she hadn't: glared right back, and continued to bitch…and bitch…and bitch.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT?" She continued to yell. "You're not even as hot as you should be! Hell, I bet Marik is!"

"Can I please knock her unconscious now?" Shawn muttered to Justin.

Justin sighed. "Give her about five more seconds and I don't think you'll have to."

"Why?" Caroline asked, completely clueless as to what was happening. Boy was she in for a shock.

"Bakura's the one that could like…kill us all right?" asked Jocelyn, having half a clue.

Justin nodded, not taking his eyes off of his stupid and psychotic friend yelling at a 5,000 year old, homicidal, pissy, bitchy spirit. "Yup. And Kayla's doing exactly what even she knows she shouldn't!" _Maybe there are drugs in her soda…_ he pondered.

Bakura pondered his options as this skinny little (and literally little – she's only 5' 3") girl yelled up at her. He knew if he swung at her, that'd be bad. But he could always use the Millennium Ring around his neck to do that for him. Unless Marik's Rare Hunters—no, fuck Marik. He'll take care of this himself.

"So…we're gonna die?" Caroline asked. Justin nodded. "And it's all because of Kayla?" The brunette boy nodded again, his mess of hair falling over his eyes. "KAYLA, IF HE DOESN'T KILL YOU, I WILL!"

Kayla turned and stared wide-eyed and jaw dropped at her. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, CAROLINE?"

"I believe she was threatening to kill you. Like this," Bakura said in a very angered tone.

The short teen turned back to the spirit and she knew she was as good as dead once the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck. She turned back to her friends, rubbing the back of her head with a look of grinning guilt on her face. "So…uhm…I love you all, but uh…I GOTTA GO, BYE!" She turned to book it and leave her friends in the dust, but it was too late. The dark magic of the Millennium Ring had already poisoned her and she dropped to the ground, coughing blood.

"RUN!" the other four teens screamed. They all turned to run, but ended up crashing into each other. Bakura found this too perfect, and did the same to them. All five teenagers laid on a back road of Domino City in their own blood, dead.

"Play that one! She's pretty!" Caroline said in her usual hyper tone.

Kayla sweatdropped. "Caroline, she has 1500 attack points."

"And that means…?"

"HIS FUCKIN' DRAGON WILL EAT HER!" Kayla then thought for a moment: all of this felt so…familiar. There she was at her usual lunch with her friends – Justin, Jocelyn, Shawn, and Caroline, and dueling Justin. She was down to 3100 Life Points, and Justin was kicking her ass brutally. Shawn was making fun of her, Jocelyn was keeping score thinking about her Transformers fanfictions, Justin was laughing and kicking her ass (well, trying not to laugh that is), and Caroline sat to her right telling her to play cards because they were pretty and making fun of the game pretty much.

"You know it's your move, right?" said Justin.

Kayla set her hand down on the lunch table. "Doesn't this feel…familiar?" she asked.

"It should – Justin only kicks your ass about every day." Commented Shawn in a bored tone.

"No, I mean like this," she waved her arms around indicating that very scene, "already happened."

Jocelyn looked up at her with a look of thought. "Now that you mention it, it kind of does. Weird…"

Kayla then had an idea: if she vaguely knew what would happen, maybe she could predict it for her skeptical friends so they would believe her. "Alright," she glanced at the clock: **12:08**, "at 12:09 a purple cloud will form behind you three. None of you will believe me, Shawn you're going to say, 'Do you really think he's going to fall for that?', followed by Caroline being serious about it, you guys believing me, and the icky cloud engulfing us."

Shawn looked up at the clock, ready to laugh hysterically if she was wrong. Justin slowly set his hand down and turned just as the clock struck 12:09 and began poking Shawn's arm repeatedly as he gloated to Kayla about how wrong she was.

"WHAT? !" he shouted at Justin. Justin merely pointed to the largening cloud. Shawn felt deflated. "Fuck my life."

The two teen duelists gathered their decks again as they saw nothing but the purple, the table vanishing along with everyone else. Now everyone remembered what happened.

"YOU GOT US KILLED, YOU DUMBSHIT!" Shawn yelled at Kayla, trying to wack her.

Jocelyn kicked him hard in the knee with her steel toed boots. "We can kill her later! If we have to go through this shit AGAIN, we're changing it!"

"Maybe we should just get killed again," Caroline offered, earning shock looks from the others, "THEN, then, theeeennnn, we can go back to lunch, stop you two from dueling or whatever, and this won't fucking happen!"

"No," said Kayla in a serious tone, "I feel as though it's our—"

"Don't you dare say it," Justin said in a warning tone. Kayla gave him an evil look. "Don't, you, fucking, dare."

"_It, is, our, __**destiny**_ to!" Kayla stuck her tongue out at him. She then caught what she said and began rubbing her tongue repeatedly. "I'M TURNING INTO THEM! EEEEWWWW!" Before she began to whine, the five friends fell once again but this time, Kayla kicked Caroline below her so she wouldn't get suffocated by her enormous breasts again.

The five-some landed with another 'splat' on the hard cement of Domino City, this time, in slightly more awkward ways.

"DEAR GOD!" Shawn yelled upon seeing Caroline having fallen on him. Caroline began to laugh as she sat up, then fell forward back onto Shawn with a grunt when Jocelyn came crashing down on her. "Why…me?" Shawn said, barely being able to breathe. Once those three finally detached themselves from each other, they found their other two missing links having fallen through a large tree, and Kayla flopped across Justin, both looking like hell.

"I AM SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!" They yelled.

Caroline helped Kayla up, and Shawn helped Justin. Once again, all five found themselves in the same spot of Domino City as before.

"I still think culinary put LSD in our food," Jocelyn commented.

"And before you can even say you didn't eat the fucking food, we all know you're on a natural high because you're fucking psychotic!" Shawn yelled at Kayla.

Kayla grinned stupidly up at him. "Do you really mean that, Shawn-chan? !"

"Yes, yes I fucking do!"

"Daaawwww! Thank you!"

Shawn sweatdropped and Jocelyn began muttering to herself why she couldn't be in Transformers, and why she was with these four of all people. "Why can't Wheeljack's experiments actually work for once, and puke us out in Jasper, Nevada, or Diego Garcia, or like, Sam's house or the Autobot base or some chizz like that?" she muttered.

"Jocelyn, are you muttering about those toys again?" Caroline teased.

"THEY ARE ACTION FIGURES." Jocelyn argued.

Kayla facepalmed and walked down the street. "Well come on!" She shouted back at her friends. "We've gotta find some bullshit in a hat to do around here!"

They began walking down the streets of Domino City, glancing quickly at the duels taking place, when Justin came up with an idea.

"Why don't we enter the Battle City tournament? Maybe that will tell us why the fuck we're here."

Kayla blinked a few times, registering the idea. She then hugged him furiously. "You, my darling little kitty, are a genius…sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Only sometimes."

"But Kayla can't even play for shit," Shawn argued.

"Oh, like you could do so much fucking better? !" Kayla shouted back.

Jocelyn sighed in frustration. "Kayla, SQUIRREL."

Kayla's eyes got big. "SQUIRREL? ! WHERE? !" She began whipping her around to find said "squirrel". "Can I eat it? !"

Jocelyn looked creeped out. "Eat it? ! What the hell? !"

Kayla grinned and when she turned—"UUU~!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Justin and Shawn yelled in unison.

"RYOU-KUN!" Kayla yelled in pure happiness. But this time, before she could take off running, the two boys grabbed her and held her back. "I wanna see Ryou-kun!"

"No!" Justin argued. "You're just gonna piss off Bakura again and get us killed again!"

Kayla pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Little did these five clueless teenagers know, they were being watched. In an alley not far from them stood a Rare Hunter under Marik Ishtar's control, watching for his master. On a yacht just entering the Domino City pier, Marik smirked.

"This should be easier than anticipated," he commented to no one in particular.

Odeon came up to the deck. "You are going to go after that young girl, master Marik?"

"I don't think I'll have to, Odeon. At the rate she's going, she'll walk straight into my hands."

"Oh come on!" Kayla whined as they continued to walk. "I bet Marik's not even here yet! It's probably the start of the tournament and Marik didn't even show up until like…just before the blimp and shit!"

"Kayla, get this through your head," Shawn said, quite irritated, "WE. ARE. **NOT.** GOING. TO. THE. FUCKING. PIER."

"Hey! There's the duel disk shop!" Justin pointed out to keep from a fight happening…again.

"I hope that creepy dude isn't in there." Kayla shivered. "He turned out to be a spy for Marik and sent the Rare Hunters after Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Jocelyn was suddenly paying attention. "Did that happen already? !"

Justin shrugged. "I guess we'll find out inside. If he's there, Marik isn't and Joey either has been attacked, or will be. If he's not, everything's peachy with them, but we are _definitely_ not going to the pier."

Kayla pouted again.

They walked into the shop and exhaled a sigh of relief when a bubbly woman was behind the computer. "May I help you guys?" She said.

Kayla wanted to puke at her perky-ness. "Yeah, uh, we'd like a couple of duel disks for the tournament." She pointed to herself and Justin.

"Okay, names please!"

The shorter girl (who just barely saw over the countertop) gave Justin a look. He smiled at her teasingly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Uhm, I'm Justin Remnick and she's Kayla Stewart." The messy haired teen boy said awkwardly.

The bubbly clerk, Anne, began typing furiously on her keyboard and came back with a smile. "Justin, you have four stars – you qualify!" She turned back to the nearly empty shelves, grabbed a duel disk box, and handed it to Justin who looked rather shocked. "And Kayla…" she typed away, "Oh! You also have four stars! You qualify too!" And she did the same.

Kayla and Justin held the large boxes with stunned expressions. How could they have four stars when they've never been…well, in this realm?

"It also says your rarest cards since if you lose," Anne continued, "you have to give the winner it. And I must say, you two have some pretty rare cards."

Justin could already figure what his was, but it still didn't make sense since the cards were from this…well, _show!_ Kayla, on the hand, was undoubtedly curious.

"Uhm, what exactly is mine…?" she asked.

"Well the Black Fury Dragon of course," Anne replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…uh…thanks…"

The five walked out, all stunned. Very stunned.

"First of all, how the hell do you two have four out of five stars when you've never really dueled?" Jocelyn asked.

"How the hell does _Kayla_ have four out of five stars you mean?" said Shawn. "Because you suck," he directed towards Kayla.

Kayla nodded slowly, still in shock. "I…I know…and what the hell is a Black Fury Dragon?"

Justin shrugged. "I've never heard of it."

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air dramatically. "Well isn't this fan-fucking-tastic! You have some creepy dragon thing when you can't even play Yu-Gi-Oh for shit, and you both qualify for some stupid tournament when none of this even exists! You know, I'd almost rather be back at school passing you and Will in the hallways making out."

Kayla shook her head, trying to get back into reality. All of this was just too strange. "Well, we might as well put them on I guess," she suggested to Justin.

The two duelists took out their disks and once again, everyone was _stunned_.

"THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE EVERYONE ELSE'S!" Jocelyn commented loudly.

It was true; Justin's duel disk was a black base with blue and grey details and a shape slightly similar to the ones in G/X, and Kayla's was also a black base, but with red details and shaped like the ones Dartz's goons had from the fourth season.

"I swear, if I pull out the Seal of Orichalcos," commented Kayla as she put on her duel disk, "I will drop everything and run away crying."

"How do you think I feel? I actually have a Winged Kuriboh in my deck!" Justin said.

Kayla giggled. "Your hair looks like a Kuriboh!" she sang. Her friends sweatdropped.

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan," commented Marik as his yacht docked in Domino City. He let out an evil laugh, got off his boat, and took off into town on her motorcycle.


	3. YOUR FAULT!

**Kuraki-chan:** Oh my good golly gosh, I do love to see that so many people – familiar and new – enjoy my story here(: You're all amazing! Now in this chapter I do hope you've seen Marik's Evil Council of Doom 4 from Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, otherwise, you might not fully understand the point of some of it. And you'll notice that I'm pretty much going with whatever for this, I don't have much of a plan. So it's gonna be REALLY random at times. And whenever I don't have an idea for something, well, you'll know by the end of this chapter what I'll do. Haha. So…ONWARDS TO HILLARITY! :D

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_O3: YOUR FAULT!_

"Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care. Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care. Jimmy cracked corn and I don't caaaarrrreeee~!" Kayla sang, progressively getting louder as the small group walked the streets of Domino City.

"Well if you don't fucking care," Shawn snapped in response, "than shut the fuck up!"

"Awh come on, don't be ruining my flow!" She giggled. Justin facepalmed upon understanding the meaning of this foolishness.

"You 'flow' doesn't concern me! Just shut your damn mouth before I nail it shut!"

_I don't even think he's seen Marik's Evil Council of Doom,_ thought Justin, _and yet he's playing right into her hands…heh, idiot._

"Nuh-uh!" Caroline argued. "Kayla's right! Her flow is totally important!"

_You have got to be fucking kidding me,_ the messy haired brunette boy continued to think.

"Like a bousse!" Kayla added.

Shawn opened his mouth to continue, then saw the look of, 'you're-a-fucking-idiot-so-shut-up' on Justin's face, and closed it. He then realized that Kayla was doing that on purpose.

"What, not gonna respond now?" Caroline taunted.

"Like a bousse!" Kayla repeated with a laugh.

"I," Shawn tried to say calmly, "wish Bakura would kill you, and just you again."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Caroline whispered to Jocelyn.

"I think I'm going to call some attention to your little idea there," Kayla replied with a malefic grin, rocking back and forth on her feet, "buy a free ticket today and receive one free ass-whooping from my pointed toe-two inch heels with your initial payment. That part, Caroline, was a threat." She paused, and added, "Like a bousse."

Shawn's eye twitched. "ALRIGHT, we're walking away. Now."

Justin chuckled and caught up to Shawn as he walked away. "Why so glum, Shawn?"

"Oh I don't fucking know!" Shawn replied sarcastically.

"LIKE A BOUSSE!" Kayla yelled before running to catch up with them. Shawn resisted the urge to smack her.

_Oh primus,_ thought Jocelyn, _can this possibly get any worse?_

"So what exactly is the point of this season anyways?" she asked as the little loner group walked the streets of Domino. "And…who are those creeps in the purple hoods?"

Everyone's heads looked up to the end of the street and they all stopped.

"Purple's my favourite colour!" Caroline exclaimed, jumping up and down. "They must be cool!"

"Hey, bouncy boobs, stand still before you take someone's eye out!" Kayla said to her hyperactive friend. "And no, they are Rare Hunters under the control of Marik Ishtar. That, my dear Jocelyn, is the point of this season: Marik tries to take over the world."

"And those," added Justin, "would be his lackeys. They go after pretty much whoever Marik sends them after. And it looks like they want us."

"Oh…" replied Jocelyn.

"Yeah," added Shawn, "so what should we do?"

Justin and Kayla exchanged glances before yelling, "**RUN!**"

The five began running in opposite directions like chickens with their heads cut off. Justin rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed Kayla's wrist so she didn't do something stupid like run right into them. Jocelyn pretty much said 'Fuck you all!' and ran off on her own. Shawn tried to do the same, but Caroline caught up to him. He wondered how the hell he ended up in all of this bullshit.

As Kayla ran, she kept tripping…over her own feet. Justin resisted laughing because now was not the time. "If you fall on your face, I'm going to laugh and keep going. Just warning you," he teased.

Kayla looked astonished at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You got us killed once already; bet me." He wouldn't really, though he was contemplating it. He just wanted to give the girl a reason to run faster since they were being tailed.

The two end up running into an alley with a dead end, and a fire escape. Justin jumps a quarter of the way up and looks down at Kayla, yelling at her to get the fuck up there.

"But I don't like heights or climbing!" She whined. She then saw two big Rare Hunters entering the alley and rethought that. She started climbing as Justin made it to the top of a building, looking down at her. "Oh wait," she said like she remembered something, "I'm in an anime now – I can defy gravity!" She rolled her eyes playfully and flipped dramatically onto the top of said building. "So stick that in your juice box and suck it, gravity!"

The duo makes it onto the roof, running to the edge with an alley gap between that one, and another. Kayla looks down and swallows hard. "H-hey Justin?"

The brunette boy rolled his eyes. "What now, Kayla?"

"Did I ever mention to you that I'm deathly afraid of heights?"

He shoved her forward onto the ledge. "Well, ignore that fear now because we're jumping."

"We have to jump? ! Oh no thank you! I'd rather grate cheese on Marik's abs!"

_We do not have time for this!_ Thought Justin, noticing the two Rare Hunters advancing on them. "Well you can do that another day! Just hold on!" He held her close and pulled her screaming onto the other building, quickly making sure she went down the fire escape first so he didn't lose her. He shoved her forward and they ran a ways down the street, only to find themselves in front of the Kame Game Shop owned by none other than Yugi and Solomon Motou.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," Kayla commented with a sweatdrop.

About half of a mile away, Jocelyn was smirking upon having lost the Rare Hunter tailing her with ease. She walked confidently down the street when she heard a low chuckle behind her. She turned and groaned upon seeing the Rare Hunter again.

"For the love of Primus, go away!" She shouted as she began tipping over random trash cans to get in his path and running away dramatically.

Running in Jocelyn's direction were Shawn and Caroline from the two Rare Hunters chasing them. Caroline was trying to outrun Shawn, and Shawn was trying to leave Caroline in the dust.

"TAKE HER AS A SACRIFICE!" He yelled.

"ME? !" Caroline yelled at him. "TAKE HIM! MY BOOBS CAN FEED 100 BABIES!"

"I didn't need to fucking know that!" Shawn yelled at her.

All three teenagers crashed into each other, quickly saw who it was, screamed, and proceeded to continue running, this time towards the Kame Game Shop. They ran in and slid down the wall, only to be greeted by Justin and Kayla.

"Uuu~!" Kayla said. "You guys made it!" _Fucking blah! Now there are more witnesses so I can't kill Yugi!_

Justin sighed in relief. _Thank God, now she can't kill Yugi._

"You three must be the friends they were talking about," said none other than Yugi Motou with a smile.

They all stood and stared at just how short this fifteen year old boy was. He was even shorter than Jocelyn who was only 5" 1'!

"How tall are you?" Caroline asked randomly. Shawn smacked her arm for that.

"Can we get out of here now?" Kayla muttered to Justin, keeping a fake smile plastered on her pale face.

"No, I think you deserve to be tortured for a while after what you've put us through," he replied in the same manor.

Then in walked Ryou Bakura with a gentle smile on his pale face. "Yugi, I'm here!" he called.

Yugi walked up to him still smiling (which made Kayla want to vomit). "Hey, Ryou! These guys were just being chased by the Rare Hunters so I was wondering if you could show them around town a little bit. Kayla and Justin are duelists in the Battle City tournament too!"

'Ryou' gave the two duelists a sadistic smile. "Are they now?"

Kayla's smile vanished. "Uhh…I don't think that's Ryou anymore…" she whispered.

"Really? What gave it away?" Justin replied sarcastically.

"If you get us killed again," Shawn began threateningly.

"Come on guys," 'Ryou' said pleasantly, "I'd be more than happy to show you around so you don't get lost with those nasty Rare Hunter buggers around!"

Kayla's eyes glimmered. _He is sooo cutee!_

'Ryou' began walking them around town, all the way to the outskirts where very little people were. Jocelyn asked him why he was taking us this way. "Oh…just because," he replied vaguely.

He stopped well, in the middle of no where, leaving everyone confused. "I don't know how you morons came back," he snapped in a gruff voice that was Bakura's with his back turned to them, "but I will make sure you don't, _ever, again._"

Shawn turned and glared at Kayla. "THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT."

"It totally is not this time!" Kayla whined.

Bakura turned: hair flared, eyes malefic, pissed expression. "I don't know what the bloody hell Marik wants with you fools, but all you're going to do is get in _my_ way. So I'll just have to keep you out of my way."

"Haha! I'd like to see you try!" Kayla taunted.

"Shut up you fucktard! He's gonna kill us! …AGAIN!" Justin scolded her.

"Quite right you are," were the last words said from Bakura before everything went black and bloody for the five teenagers.

* * *

><p>"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS SHIT!" Kayla yelled, slamming her fists on the lunch room table.<p>

"LET ME AT HER, DAMMIT!" Shawn yelled, trying to jump across the table to kill her. Justin grabbed him before he could.

Caroline and Jocelyn sighed in boredom. "There's the stupid cloud again," they said.

All five teenagers groaned as they were once again thrown back into the Yu-Gi-Oh-Verse, but this time just after Justin and Kayla got their duel disks and put them on.

"So…" Kayla said, trying to lighten the mood, "who wants to go for lunch?"

She earned four death glares from her friends.


	4. Loneliness

**Kuraki-chan: **Uuu~! Sorry I haven't updated sooner but Monday morning my computer broke! D: Like legit, it kicked the bucket. I managed to check my email at school – though I'm not supposed to so shh! Haha – and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Now you see, I was expecting to have hand written this, given it to Jocelyn-chan, and have her type and post it for me because my mom was supposed to go yesterday to look for a new computer, but guess what? She. Fucking. Fixed it. This computer is an eight year old piece of shit, and I wanted a new one! *whines miserably* And I would have updated yesterday, had my Microsoft office not shit the bucket on me. I thought I lost all of what Jocelyn wrote and emailed and I edited, but autosave&recovery saved it and kept it all for me! *hugs computer* YOU CAN DO SOMETHING RIGHT! UUU~!  
>Ah, and this chapter is called 'Loneliness' because now I'm starting to throw my real life dramas into this. And I just had a pretty good sized plot twist happen today, so that'll be showing up soon. My friends inspire me and are what keeps me going, and your reviews are what keeps me updating, so keep up the amazing work everyone; I LOVE ALL OF YOU! (inserts heart here)<p>

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_O4: Loneliness_

"So let me get this straight," Caroline tried to understand, "Justin and Kayla have to play some stupid children's card game with a bunch of people, win their locator cards, then go on a fucking blimp?"

"Pretty much." Kayla replied.

"That is so fucking retarded!"

"Well you two should get a move on," Jocelyn commented, "you both need five cards since those disk things came with one.

Kayla opened her mouth to reply, then stopped and looked strangely at her pocket. She pulled it out - her boyfriend was calling. "Uhm, hello?"

"Babe, where the hell are you?" he said on the other line.

Kayla took a moment and looked at her phone; not only was she in a different country, but she was in a whole other realm.

"It's almost 6:30, do you know how worried sick everyone is about you? !"

"Chill, I'm with my friends. But you're never gonna believe where we are! We're in freaking Yu-Gi-Oh! I swear something is definitely messed up in our heads!" she laughed.

"If you're screwing with me, it isn't fucking funny."

Kayla's smile vanished to a worry. "I'm not kidding, Billy. We don't know what's going on, but it's true."

"And why should I believe that? It's a TV show, Kayla; not one of your stupid stories!"

"Last time I checked, boyfriends and girlfriends trust each other - no matter how stupid what they say might seem."

"If you're hanging out with Justin-"

"OKAY, this discussion ends here," tears began welling up in the raven-haired girl's blue eyes. "When or if I get back, I'll know more and prove it to you. Until then, fuck you." She clicked the end button on her phone and forced herself not to cry.

"Kayla...?" Shawn tried asking. Justin just shook his head - he knew she needed some time.

"I think," Kayla said, her voice cracking slightly, "I'm gonna go find some losers to duel. I'll meet you back here later." She turned to leave, then quickly threw her phone to one of them - Caroline catching it. "Just ignore whoever calls or texts because I don't want it." With her hands in her black sweater's pocket, she walked towards the center of town.

"She'll be alright, right?" Caroline asked worriedly.

Justin nodded, watching the small girl fade from view. "She just needs some space; she'll be okay."

Kayla walked for a few minutes just to let the tears fall, when she ran into a strange man.

"Shadi?" She said in a teary voice. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Your heart is confused, causing your mind to become irrational," he explained matter-of-factly.

Kayla arched an eyebrow, wiping her face with her sleeve. "What would you know? You unlock the mind - not the heart. Or... whatever..."

"You must not let your emotions become you. You are destined to be great. An opposition, but great. It is your destiny, Kaiarra." And he vanished.

"Destiny," She laughed, still slightly crying, "I am so sick of hearing that Ra damned bullshit in a fucking hat." She paused, then added, "And who the fuck is Kaiarra? !"

Kayla sighed, finally feeling sick of moping around - she had duels to win! As soon as she got all pumped, she was quickly deflated. "Uuu~! I don't even know what the fuck to do! Uuu~...!"

"Hey, little girl!" Some random guy called out. Kayla turned and wanted to laugh at the Naruto look-a-like before her. "My name is Nakuna Uzumani and I'm challenging you to a duel!"

Kayla sweatdropped. _Great. I attract morons._ She thought.

"Alright, fine." She sighed, activating her duel disk. "Get your game on, Naruto!"

"It's Nakuna!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Across town, Justin was winning his fourth locator card, very puzzled.

"You're kicking ass, man!" Jocelyn congratulated him.

Shawn and Justin exchanged looks. "That's not even my deck, though... I've never even heard of those cards. Not from Yu-Gi-Oh, G/X, or even 5D's."

Caroline was too busy playing with Kayla's phone. "You sure do text Kayla a lot." Everyone ignored her.

Justin took out his deck and began flipping through. "It's the same light and dark base, but these cards don't even sound real - Dark Sorcerer, Magician of Light, oh! Check this out - Hybrid Fury Dragon."

"Dude!" Jocelyn exclaimed, "That thing has 3700 friggin' attack points! Holy Primus!"

"Did you read the ability?" added Shawn, "_This monster can only be summoned by sacrificing one dark and one light dragon-type monster from your hand or field. Once played, it can attack twice per turn - a dark and a light attack. If you have two dark and two light monsters - one dark and one lights dragon required - on your field, they can combine their fury and summon this dragon. This dragon also can negate trap and spell effects, and all battle damage._"

"What's that even mean?" Caroline asked, still playing with Kayla's phone.

"It's pretty much invincible..." Justin said, still in awe.

Kayla stared in pure shock at the three guys she just took down - winning the five locator cards she needed. She just kicked some serious ass, with duel monsters cards she'd never heard of!

"She has the Valhallan Seal! Run!" The third guy yelled, scrambling to his feet and running away.

"You have got to tell me where you got your cards!" some girl that reminded her of Kagome from InuYasha said.

Ignoring all of the sudden fame, she sat down on a curb away from them to look through her deck. She felt as though she had dueled in a trance and was just waking up. "Black Siren... Sliver Siren... Flame Siren... Rose Garden Field Spell... Black Witch... Black Rose Witch... Little Marionette..." She read off. "The Seal of Valhalla? What the fuck? '_This powerful field spell surrounds both players in a purple-grey circle with a six-pointed star, locking both in until a victor is declared. It gives the player 5oo extra life points per turn, the ability to negate two traps and/or spells per turn, and raises their monsters' attack and defense by 7oo. It is closely related with the Seal of Vistroya, the Seal of Archadia, and the Seal of Orichalcos. This cards negates any one of its sister seals.'_ Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." She said, stunned.

Back on the other side of town Justin had just won his fifth locator card - he now had all he needed, but sighed. "Kayla will be okay, right?"

"I'm sure she's doing just fine," Caroline reassured him.

"Yeah, if she hasn't gotten her ass kicked, she's probably irritating some poor moron and is laughing her stupid ass off," Shawn added.

"I suppose you're right..."

"UUU~AHH!" Kayla screamed as she ran from two Rare Hunters. "SWIPER NO SWIPING! SWIPER NO SWIPING!" She cried out. She ended up tripping over a crack in the pavement and falling flat on her face.

_Is this seriously how it ends?_ She thought hopelessly. _I fight with my idiot boyfriend, then get caught by Rare Hunters? _

"I guess you really can't take back the words you never said..." She whispered, awaiting her end. She suddenly felt alone again like she had as a child. And once again, no one was going to-

"Leave her alone!" She recognized Justin's voice.

_Get the fuck up, you hoe!_ A voice told her.

"Uhm, okay!" When the Rare Hunters were distracted, Kayla jumped up and adrenaline ran through her veins. It almost felt like she was being controlled by something, but somehow she managed to beat the two brutes unconscious.

Justin hugged her tight. "Are you okay? !"

"Minus my bruised face, yeah; peachy!" The pale girl replied with a laugh.

Shawn stared in pure horror. "Never, pissing her off, _again._"


	5. The Crazies

**Kuraki-chan:** Guess what Santa got me for Christmas: A PLOT LINE! :D Okay, so it was an early Christmas present because I've had this written for a couple weeks now. I would have updated sooner, but I've been going through stuff – still am – went away for Christmas (bad idea), and now I'm gonna be changing so much of what I have written. Still keeping the plot line though! Because that's really needed! Haha. Things are definitely going to be getting out of hand at some points though because as I have mentioned before, I am tying my own life into this. And trust me, my life isn't looking that pretty right now. But I'm still gonna keep this as funny as I can, and now I have a plot line, but it's also gonna have some actual drama too. So thanks for sticking by me, guys(: Happy Christmas/holidays/New Year to everyone!

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_O5: The Crazies_

"How haven't we run into Yugi or any of them?" Jocelyn asked, glancing over at Caroline who was _still_ going through Kayla's phone.

Kayla went to her pocket for the time, then remembered Caroline had her phone. "Why the hell are you going through my phone? !"

The brunette girl shrugged, still going through the Samsung Intensity. "You and Justin sure do talk a lot. Do you guys l—oh well fuck, now you have some new number texting you."

Kayla snatched her phone back and gave an odd look at the number – she'd never seen it before, but it was a Verizon number, much like hers. _Maybe he…?_ She pondered. "I'll get back to it later." She clicked the 'View Message Later' button and shoved her phone back in her pocket – away from Caroline.

"So as I was saying," Caroline continued.

Shawn and Jocelyn smacked her to shut her up, knowing what she was going to ask. "You don't ask something like that right now!" Jocelyn chatisized.

"Well this shit is stupid – I need something else to do! 'I play this retarded looking card to eat your face!' No thanks! So do they? !"

"Caroline, please shut up," Kayla said in an odd tone, continuing to walk away.

Shawn and Justin gave the raven-haired girl curious looks and the four walked to catch up to her. "What are we supposed to do now that Justin and Kayla have their locator cards?" Jocelyn asked, trying to avoid a certain subject for the time being. Kayla always was a touchy one with things like this.

"I think we're supposed to avoid them," Shawn said, pointing behind them to a group of Rare Hunters making a move towards the five-some.

Kayla snapped out of her daze, and her eyes blazed with fury again. "OH COME ON!" She yelled in a rage. The five rushed each other forward and took off running once again.

"I thought Kayla already kicked the shit out of some of them!" Shawn yelled furiously.

"Well where the hell are we supposed to go now? !" Caroline near-screamed.

"Away from those two, I hope!" Justin pointed to Marik and Bakura opposite of them.

"Oh for the love of Osiris, Isis, and Ra!" Kayla groaned. "Uuu~! Shiny!" She detoured into an alley. "Shiny things are good!"

"Not always you—" Shawn started to argue but the five soon found themselves falling through a familiar purple abyss.

_I knew it!_ Kayla heard. _It is you causing all of this!_

"Guys?" Kayla called as they fell. "I'm hearing voices…"

"You always hear fucking voices!" Shawn yelled, trying to kick her.

"I seriously do hear one this time though!" _Even though I always did, anyways…_

_Prepare for a crash landing, my child._

"Kai! You do exist!" Kayla said happily and relieved. They screamed once more, and landed hard on pavement. "I think I broke my coccyx…" Kayla groaned in pain.

"Walk it off you Mary Sue!" Justin teased her.

They all managed to stand and found themselves in the front parking lot of their school. It was sunset the second day they were gone – now Friday in their own realm.

"I think I've lost my damn mind," Shawn commented as the wind eerily spun leaves around them.

_**You are a damn fool, you stupid wench,**_ Kayla swore she heard Bakura's voice.

_Be quiet, Bakura; the poor girl has been through enough,_ Kai defended her.

_**Well don't blame me if these bloody morons get caught by the police that are, oh gee I don't know, RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET.**_

"Bakura's right," Kayla said in her half-dazed voice, "the cops are right across the street, we shouldn't stay here."

"Did she just say…?" Jocelyn muttered to the others.

"Now you're hearing the psycho that's killed us, huh?" Shawn said in a pissed off tone.

_My child, let me help you. You must rest anyways – you have been through enough. I can give you contact with _him_ though, if you like._ Kai said gently.

…_I think I'd like that. Thank you, Kai._ Kayla replied weakly.

_I am always here for you, child. I will explain everything to your friends, then to you when you return._

_**Don't even play that card, Summers. You used to be the one that got her in trouble because of what you caused.**_

_I merely gave her slight vengeance on those that wronged her. I gave her enough to stand on her own. But now with all of this, I am back to help since she has fully split me from her._

Bakura groaned and tapped out. Kayla found herself in a Victorian looking bedroom with her old favourite toys from when she was a little girl strewn across the floor – papers with barely readable stories, finger paintings, at least a hundred stuffed animals, a dollhouse or two, paint, paper, pencils, and a CD player. She smiled gently at all of the fond memories.

"What is this place…?" She asked to no one.

"This is your soul room; where you seek refuge when all you want is to be left alone." Replied a calm voice behind her.

Kayla turned and found a girl looking similar to her – about 5' 5", wild black hair, bright emerald eyes, pale skin, ruby lips, raccoon eyelinered eyes, and punk style – standing in the doorway. "You're Kai Summers, you're my alter, aren't you?"

The girl nodded. "That I am. And I'm going to give you the connection you wish for to talk to…_him_," she sneered, "while I explain everything to your friends."

Kayla walked up and hugged her. "I know I'm crazy, but thank you for everything."

"Trust me child, you passed crazy about eleven years old. You're a full blown psycho with D.I.D. and Schizophrenia now at least." The two girls laughed.

Meanwhile, the other four teenagers were staring at Kayla's dazed figure strangely.

"I dare you to go poke her," Justin told Shawn.

"So she can eat my damn hand?" Shawn retorted. "No thank you! You do it!"

Jocelyn snorted and took out her wallet. "I'll give you ten bucks to poke her."

Shawn half-glared at her and actually contemplated it. "I get paid up front."

"Typical whore talk," Caroline teased with a laugh.

Jocelyn laughed as well and held out the ten dollars, which Shawn snatched and threw in his pocket. He sighed, and slowly stepped towards the dazed raven-haired teen. The other three watched anxiously as his hand slowly reached towards her. He lightly tapped her shoulder in a motion to poke her and—

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? !" Kai bellowed, eyes glowing emerald.

Shawn stared wide-eyed at her, quickly retracting his hand. "Kayla…?"

"That is sooo not Kay-chan!" Jocelyn said, slightly frightened.

"Damn straight it ain't," retorted Kai. "My name is Kai Summers – I'm Kayla's alter ego because she's fucked up. Now I have to get you four twats out of here and to somewhere where I can explain everything to you. So let's go!"

"Do you honestly think we'd be that stupid to go with—" Shawn began.

Kai had such a glare and a sneer on her pale face that would make Bakura look like he was smiling. "If you expect to not get killed by me or Bakura, get kidnapped by Marik and his Rare Hunter dorks, or have to put up with the Pharaoh and his losers, than yes, I expect you to be that stupid as to come with me. Because it's smarter than sticking around here."

While Kai led her hikari's friends to safety, Kayla was wandering down a barely lit hallway. Barely lit meaning flickering candles hung periodically on the walls.

She walked backwards, just taking in her surroundings, until she bumped into someone. She didn't have to guess who it was.

"Kayla?" He asked. "What the hell—"

The raven-haired teen smiled gently. "I'm gonna sound crazy, I know. But you're just gonna have to believe me." She began.

"Okie dokie," Kai exhaled as she flopped in an arm chair in an old cabin in the woods behind their school.

"How the fuck did you know this place was here?" Justin asked.

Kai opened her right eye, quickly scanning the young boy's features. "I know a lot of things due to my past, and Kayla's past. And the past, is what brought you five together."

Justin, Shawn, and Caroline sat on an old couch and Jocelyn took the other arm chair. "So what exactly is going on?" Jocelyn asked, actually wanting to know.

"This," Kai lifted the third necklace around her hikari's neck – a silver one that looked like twined rose vines as a chain, a tear drop diamond pendant in the center, and three little diamonds going up each side of the chain by the pendant, "is what connects you guys to the other realm, and here."

"But Kayla's worn that thing periodically since she got it over the summer," Caroline commented, remembering when they hung out after Kayla had gotten it.

"I am well aware, but she is sixteen now and her stress levels are all fucked up. This is tapping into the necklace, which is well older than all of you currently."

"Wait, currently?" Justin asked. "What's the other half to that?"

"Your spirits," Kai explained, eyes fully closed, "are quite old. But you've been reborn into this millennia – which is a pathetic one if you ask me. In quite some time, Kayla has been the only person to be born on Friday October 13th, with a full moon, and in room 313 nonetheless. She was born with the blood of a Black Blood, and a Dark Lunar Child. But you guys don't get to be left out," she smirked, "you're all fucked up too."

"Something keeps telling me 'don't ask' but Caroline will anyways," Shawn said sarcastically. "So explain."

"Kayla and Justin have the Power of Shadow because they have a darkness – hatred, vengeance, anger – dwelling within, but they also have a light. Some would argue saying they are each others' light, others would say that regardless of the dark, everyone has an ounce of light. Now Justin, since you have a summer birthday, you kind of fuck with that."

"Oh fantastic," he sweatdropped.

"However," she continued, "somehow you still fall under that category. You're…kind of fucked up. Shawn, you're even more fucked up." Everyone laughed at Shawn. "You were also born in October, and you have something really fucking sketchy dwelling within you. Did you ever play with an Ouija board as a kid?"

Shawn stared at her blankly, almost wishing he was back in Domino City putting up with Kayla and Caroline's sheer stupidity. Only almost, though.

"I digress; Caroline, you have the light of a god damned pixie and it's irritating."

"I'm Tinkerbell? !" She exclaimed with pure joy.

Everyone, Kai included, sweatdropped.

"Yeah…sure…Tinkerbell it up…and Jocelyn: you have the brute strength of a dragon inside you."

"How come she gets to be the fucking dragon? !" Justin yelled in annoyance.

Kai ignored him and continued. "In certain situations, that can be very useful. And now, you poor fucked up children, I'm going to tell you how to use your Powers."

"There's more? !" Caroline whined.

"How do you even know this stuff?" Shawn questioned. "For all we know, you could be lying."

"Shawn, look at what she's saying to our personalities," Jocelyn retorted. "It all fits."

Kai ignored them and continued. "Justin and Kayla's will shine through with stress and pure rage. That's also how I came to be: Kayla's been so screwed up and has so many emotional issues that she split herself subconsciously. There's also one more part to her that I sense dwelling and it's fiery."

"We've always sworn she has pyromania," Jocelyn commented with a snicker.

"Well, she did nearly set fire to one of my blankets when she slept over once because she got distracted by fire," Caroline added.

"And she did steal one of my lighters," Shawn also added.

"Shawn, she stole like ten," Justin retorted with a laugh.

_Pyromania, kleptomania, schizophrenia, and D.I.D.,_ Kai thought over, _if Kayla falls into the wrong hands, that could mean pure destruction…_

The alter shook off her thoughts temporarily and continued. "Jocelyn, yours will shine through with sheer adrenaline. You'll find yourself being able to do things you thought you never could. You're the fighter.

"Caroline, you're the protector. When someone you care about is in serious danger, your sparkling light will shine through to protect them. And then there's Shawn…I think if a killing spree needs to happen, that will be you…"

"Is that ?" Caroline continued to whine, growing bored.

"No, actually," Kai continued her torment. "You were sent to the Yu-Gi-Oh-realm because you five have parts to play to protect it. If you fail or ignore it, than your realm will be destroyed as well." Suddenly, the four were listening intently. "You all have a part to play no matter what side you're on. You have to watch out for each other, protect each other, fight for each other, stick together, and don't let either realm get destroyed. No pressure though!"

Kai returned to the hallway that contained hers and Kayla's soul rooms, to find a distraught Kayla sitting outside of hers. Kai sighed, _this is bad._

"Do you want to talk about it?" the alter asked gently.

The raven-haired teen shook her head. "I want to go back to Domino City."

_She's going to turn to Domino City to escape her problems,_ Kai analyzed. _Maybe it's for the best…_

"Alright," Kai replied softly, "I'll get you and your friends back then give you control. Deal?" Kayla only shook her head in response.

Kai did as she said and took Kayla and her four friends back to Domino City, and gave Kayla control back. Her friends sensed her distraught mood, and approached her slowly.

"Kayla…?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"Kay-chan, are you okay?" Jocelyn asked next.

"_I gave her some time to subconsciously speak with that boy she's so infatuated with,"_ Kai's translucent form replied. _"It didn't go well at all."_

Kayla's fists clenched and tears began streaking her pale face as the rain fell. Her natural instinct kicked in: _**run.**_

Her friends called after her and tried to catch up with her, but the upset teen was too high on adrenaline and a mix of sorrow and rage. She ran through the rain, her onyx hair flopping around her, until she ran into someone…

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> Yeah, so uhm, I seriously changed what I had written. ^-^'' I got new ideas and yeah. So now I'm throwing some actual drama into this. Hooray for a plot line! :D

**Kayla:** Uuu~! There is a plot line, to this! Uuu~!

**Shawn:** Will you stop making that damn noise? !

**Kayla: **What noise? Uuu~?

**Shawn:** I'm gonna kill her. *sweatdrop*

**Kuraki-chan:** B-but…wait…but I'm…and how did I…and..but..oh fuck it! Just review. Haha. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been rather distracted lately and our computer sucks. :P So yeah, review guys! And you'll get to see my plans for this! And boy do I have some! :D

**Virah:** So, who's the twerp gonna run into? Yugi and go on a killing spree perhaps? That'd be nice.

**Kai:** Get out of here! You're not even part of this story!

**Bakura:** I never thought I'd meet an author as bloody insane as this one. *sweatdrop*

**Marik:** You're no fun, Bakura. I find this quite amusing!

**Caroline:** OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US! *hides behind Shawn*

**Kuraki-chan:** Oh for the love of Ra…will someone sign us out before we're all locked in a wacky shack?

**Justin:** …Yeah…Kuraki-chan doesn't own much…but she likes to think she owns us. Hah. She's at least finally come up with a plot line and something interesting so review. Kay? :3


	6. Pyromania

**Kuraki-chan:** Okie dokie, so as you can see we're traveling into an actual story line here. Don't worry my darling readers, there will still be the usual crackfic parts, and those will increase once we get on the blimp and some things are…er…_settled._

**Virah:** AHAHAHAHA! You don't even want to know what she has planned for that. This chapter's bad enough!

**Kuraki-chan:** Thank you for your unnecessary input, Virah. Now go back to What You Want! So anywhosies—

**Bakura:** *laughs hysterically* You can be so stupid sometimes! Ahh…but it's very worth it. I quite enjoy this chapter.

**Marik:** As do I! Our new…_intern_ is quite amusing.

**Kuraki-chan:** O.O *stares at the two* ONTO THE STORY, RA DAMMIT!

**Shadow:** Uhm, first though; Kuraki-chan doesn't own anyone but, well, Kayla since it's herself. And she's working on owning the souls of her friends as well. It's difficult though because Caroline's already collected most people's and we're not sure if Shawn or Justin even have souls…

**Kuraki-chan:** Very true, Shadow. Now back to The Broken with you. And onto chapter six! :D

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_O6: Pyromania_

Kayla fell with a _'thud'_ on the pavement after running into someone. The rain continued to pound down, which slightly blurred her vision, but there was no mistaking that flared white hair and soggy sandy blonde beside him.

_Oh my God,_ the ravenette thought frantically, _I ran straight into Marik and Bakura. I'm gonna die. This. Day. Sucks._

"Why were you crying?" Marik asked gently, and curiously.

Bakura held his hand out to the girl and she hesitantly took it, letting him lift her to her feet. "I personally thought you were stronger than tears. Tears show weakness."

Kayla was stunned; they weren't going to kill her?

"So…you guys aren't going to kill me?" She asked for reassurance.

The two evil boys glanced at each other, then shook their heads. "Quite the opposite, actually," replied Bakura.

"We want you to help us," Marik said slyly. "Like a little job or something."

"So I'd be like..an intern?" Kayla asked curiously.

"Whatever you want to call it," Marik shrugged.

Bakura took a step towards her and stared down at her with dark mahogany eyes. "It's obvious that you've been hurt by people you care about – countless times, nevertheless. So why don't you let us help you?" He smirked.

The raven-haired teen resisted blushing; Bakura and Marik always have been her favourite Yu-Gi-Oh characters. "I…I don't know…what about my friends?"

The sandy blonde in purple scoffed. "You honestly believe that they care about you?" He said. "They're always cutting down your dueling and trying to influence your decisions. They think you're insane, but want to see just how insane before they lock you up and throw away the key."

"No!" Kayla shook her dark hair furiously in the rain, getting it wetter. "They would never do that! They're all I have left!"

Bakura tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. "No, _we're_ all you have left. That jerk that you thought you loved left you, and soon, each of your so-called friends will as well."

"From what I hear," continued Marik, "your own family doesn't care much either; your dad is almost never home, and your mom is always home – which annoys the hell out of you – but also an alcoholic. How many times have you thought about committing—"

"**STOP IT!**" Kayla screamed, setting a near by oak tree ablaze. The trio stared in awe. "Did I…did I just do that…?"

Bakura's smirk turned sinister. "You definitely did. And if you be our…_intern_, we can help you manage your Powers."

The hurt and confused teen girl looked at the sinister duo with hope. "Do you promise that it'll get better this way…?"

"I sweat on the Ishtar family name that you will never be the same, Kayla. You'll be stronger, and finally able to carry out the vengeance you desire." Marik swore.

"And I swear on the fallen victims of Kul Elna that you will never be alone again and be able to use your true magic at full force." Bakura also swore.

"So what do you say?" Marik asked as he and Bakura held their hands out to her.

Kayla sighed and took their hands. "Alright, what do we do first?"

* * *

><p>As the remaining four were walking around Domino City once the strange rain stopped, Caroline looked sick.<p>

"What's the matter Caroline?" Jocelyn asked.

"You look ready to puke," commented Shawn.

Justin took a step back, shoving Shawn in front. "Puke on Shawn!"

Caroline shook her head. "I just feel like Kayla's in trouble…it's weird and I don't like it! Make it stop! …and I want a unicorn!"

The semi-normal trio sweatdropped.

"Kayla's a big girl and a tough bitch," Shawn commented. "Unless she pisses someone off by being her usual irritating self, she'll be fine."

"You're probably right, Shawnifer…can I still have a unicorn?"

"No!" The trio yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"I think she's a better thief than you are, Bakura," Marik chuckled.<p>

The white-haired teen growled. "I'm rusty."

Kayla jumped before them, pinching Bakura's cheeks with stolen necklaces and other assorted jewelry dangling from her hands and wrists. "Awh, don't be such a pouty puss, Kura-kun! Uuu~!" she teased.

He slapped her hands away as Marik laughed. "I was the great Thief King and will not be upstaged by a sixteen year old_ mortal _**girl!**"

"So, you're being a pissy bitch because you're rusty as shit and getting upstaged by a girl?" Kayla clarified, putting her hands on her hips. "How sexist."

"Yeah, come on _Kura-kun_, how sexist," Marik teased as he nearly fell over laughing.

Bakura glared his worst down at Kayla. The ravenette was completely unphased. "I could have you screaming and begging for mercy right now if I wanted to. I could send you straight into the darkest parts of the Shadow Realm if I wanted to. And I could watch your blood drip down seven knives if I wanted to." He threatened.

"Six." Kayla said simply. Marik and Bakura exchanged confused glances. Kayla sighed and revealed the earrings she wore: three little knives on a little chain on each ear. "Jocelyn gave them to me for Christmas because I love knives." She smirked. (**A/N: True story right there! :D**)

_Not putting anything sharp or jagged in their hands anytime soon,_ Marik made a mental note.

"Alright," the sandy blonde intervened, "I think that's enough stealing for now."

"But I was just getting warmed up!" Kayla whined.

"This is going to be more fun," Bakura chuckled darkly. "You like fire, don't you?"

Kayla turned to walk, then tilted her head backwards and looked up at Bakura upside-down. "Well, duhh! People think I have pyromania."

The two boys smirked evilly. "This should definitely be fun than," Marik commented.

* * *

><p>"Did you see who stole your watch?" Jocelyn asked. "Or your lighter?"<p>

The slightly pudgy woman before the four sobbed and shook her head. "No! The thief was so quick! And it's a 24 karat gold watch too!"

"I bet it was Bakura," Shawn commented as they walked, letting the police handle it.

Justin shook his head. "Remember what Kai said? Kayla has the signs of kleptomania and pyromania. Besides, she's stolen our stuff before – your lighters included, Shawn."

"Are you saying it's Kayla who's been stealing things around this stupid, imaginary town?" Caroline asked dumbfounded.

Justin sighed and nodded. "It's most likely." _But I don't think she's alone in this…_

* * *

><p>"For the love of Ra, woman!" the boys exclaimed when Kayla showed them what she'd stolen in just under two hours.<p>

There were at least ten rings, five gold chains, seven silver chains, two gold watches, two silver, eight lighters, and three wallets.

"That tears it," said Bakura in awe and completely bewildered, "she's my protégé. Paws off, Marik."

Marik was still in shock once Kayla dumped her pockets on Marik's yacht in the Domino Pier. She really did have kleptomania in her, and he and Bakura just brought that out. _Perhaps we can do the same with her pyromania and thirst for vengeance…_ the sandy blonde Egyptian thought.

"Alright Bakura," replied Marik at last, still composing himself, "let's see just what you can do with your, er, _protégé._"

The former tomb robber smirked, something evil lurking in his dark eyes. "I'll bring her back a completely changed girl."

Kayla looked back and forth between the two, knowing something was about to be very, very wrong…

* * *

><p>{[<em>Kayla's POV<em>]}

Bakura and I walked down one of the back streets of Domino City and I found my heart beat growing increasingly rapid. Yeah, I've always liked the badasses of Yu-Gi-Oh – Bakura, Marik, Alister, (Bakura mostly) – and as much as I've always dreamed of this, I was terrified.

Not dying though, I'm not afraid of death at all. Being alone with Bakura, however, terrified me. The silence between us, really. Silence has always terrified me. And silence between an insane sixteen year old girl and a homicidal, vengeful, spiteful, hateful, 5,000 year old tomb robber spirit trapped in a necklace terrifies the hell out of me.

I prefer arguing with him – it's quite amusing and fun.

I found myself getting dragged into an alley on the outskirts of town by Bakura. He pushed me against one of the walls and made sure no one was near.

"I am going to do this for your own good," he whispered in a dark tone. "It's going to hurt, and you're going to scream, but it's for your own good, Kaiarra."

I opened my mouth to make some kind of witty retort, but stopped when the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck. He used that to kill us last time, but he and Marik swore they were—

"Wipe the panic off of your face, woman," Bakura spat. "I'm not going to kill you. The opposite, in fact. You are my protégé, and now, _you, will, be, __**mine.**_"

It then struck me: in one of the fanfics I've read, he used the Millennium Ring to bond his darkness with some poor girl's light (if I'm not mistaken that is). She became his pet (and for the love of Ra was he cruel!) and they were pretty much chained together by their souls. _Than he was about to—_

I screamed in pure agony once all five of the Rings needles pierced through my stomach. Bakura kept my hands and body pinned tightly to the brick wall, focusing on what he was doing rather than my screaming.

For the love of Osiris, Isis, and Ra, never have I ever felt something so painful as that.

It felt like an eternity before the pain finally stopped and the needles were out of me. Whatever so-called light I had in me before, was probably about to be _extinguished…_

* * *

><p>{[<em>Normal POV<em>]}

The raven haired teen collapsed into Bakura's arms and he sighed. "She's not as weak as I thought," he muttered. "Expanding her pyromania should be fun."

He watched in amusement as the blood that dripped from her stomach somehow was reabsorbed into her body again. _She does have the bloodline than,_ he concluded.

[Time Lapse: Ten Minutes]

Kayla's eyes slowly opened, her once bright blue irises now a dark and sinister hue of blue. She stared up at Bakura who smirked down at her. "Let's go blow some shit up, Kura-kun."

The whitette chuckled and helped her up. "Sounds like fun to me."

* * *

><p>"She is legible for the tournament," Jocelyn said realistically, "so we'll see Kayla there."<p>

"Will she bring me a unicorn? !" Caroline asked in her usual hyperactive tone. "Or maybe a dinosaur? !" She began rattling off names for her pets.

"NO!" Shawn yelled in frustration. If it wasn't Kayla irritating the hell out of him, it was Caroline. And he'd _almost_ rather Kayla's 'uuu~!'s to hearing 'unicorns' and 'dinosaurs' and 'tinkerbell' and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH from Caroline.

"There's a fire in the park! Someone call for help!" a woman screamed in the distance.

"Kayla," the foursome sadly agreed, running towards the park. They could see the smoke rising. They all hoped it wasn't their raven-haired friend, but knew it probably was.

* * *

><p>"Friends!" Kayla laughed as she surrounded the park in flames. "Who the fuck needs 'em? ! Oh the edacity!"<p>

Bakura howled with cynical laughter beside her. He first taught her to play with the flame on a match or lighter, then to create her own small flames. Now she could do just about anything she wanted to with fire. It's like it was in her blood.

He was oh so proud of his pyromaniac protégé.

"You know what would be more fun, my dear?" he mused, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You name it Bakura," she said, watching the slide melt to the ground. "I'm game for watching anything burn. Just listen to everyone screaming!" she laughed.

_She enjoys hearing the screams and misery of others,_ Bakura analyzed, _perhaps because it's like vengeance for having to hear her own for so long…_

"What do you say we take this fun to your realm for a little bit? Anybody's homes you'd like to turn to ash?"

Kayla's newly sinister blue eyes widened in pure bliss, a grin forming from ear to ear. "What a perfect idea!" She whirled around and faced him. "We could start small, and once the tournament's over, burn everything to the ground! Then you can finally over throw the Pharaoh!"

Bakura grinned evilly. "And what of Marik, who plans to be the new Pharaoh?"

Kayla laughed at that. "If you want, he can serve in _your_ court. You," she reached up and touched his face, her eyes almost turning into a dazed look, "should be the true king."

_Perfect,_ Bakura laughed in his thoughts, _this is going just as I planned._

"And you, my dear Kaiarra," he smirked as he touched her pale hand on his face, "will be my beautiful queen. You can watch everyone that has ever tormented you suffer slowly. Now what do you say we get to that miserable little town you live in and destroy some stuff?"

Kayla nodded eagerly, and the duo vanished into shadows...

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> FINALLY! Sheesh, only took me two days to type! Haha. Ah, and the fanfic I mentioned is true. It's called Tainted Soul by L.V. Owl. She hasn't updated in like..forever, but it's a wicked good story. I urge you guys to check it out and review to make her update! :D

**Kayla:** So now you're gonna advertise for fanfics you love on here?

**Kuraki-chan:** But of course my dear me in character form, so here's a list of 'em:

Neutral by AuraGuardianKamon18

Picking the Bad Side_ (sequel to Neutral)_ by AuraGuardianKamon18

Cards of Destiny by Rowan Cousland

Best Years of Our Lives by ATsukurite

A New Story by EgyptianSoul.88

Shadow Dancer by Evil Robina

Summer Nights by Rowan Cousland

Thief of Hearts by ATsukurite

When the Snow Falls by RiverTear980

Like Old Times by Midsummer'sQueen

Forbidden by Black Roses666

Dragon of the Shadowed Light by Kishiro Kitsune

Aaaannnnndddddd:

Seals of Fate by Rowan Cousland.

I do have several more because I adore Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics ^-^

**Caroline:** How can you like this crap? ! It's so confusing and stupid!

**Justin: **Uhm…maybe because we've been dorks like all our lives?

**Kayla:** Cha, I've been following this shit since I was eight.

**Kuraki-chan:** It's true, I'm a dork! :D Total YuGiOh-tard right here. Anywhosies, review my lovelies, and who's gonna sign us out today?

**Caroline, Justin, & Kayla:** SHAWN.

**Shawn:** Fuck you all! *grumbles to self* Kuraki-chan doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. Just this stupid plot line she took forever to come up with, and Kayla considering it's herself. Oh, and her insane alter ego. She likes to think she owns us, but—

**Kai:** WHAT WAS THAT YOU FUCKING MUNCHKIN?

**Kuraki-chan:** O.O well, that's all folks! Review! *ends before Kai kills Shawn*


	7. Her Broken Pieces: Kayla's Story

**Kuraki-chan:** So yes, this isn't the real chapter seven. But I figured this had to be done to explain some things. So here's the point of what I'll be doing for the next few side-chapters;;

Each of us, starting with myself, will choose a song that they think represents the story of their childhood well. I found mine to be "Broken Pieces" by Apocalyptica featuring Lacey Mosley of Flyleaf. Periodically, throw in lyrics from that song. Use mine here as a reference. You can bullshit some parts, I will slightly, but most of what I'm writing here, I've either never told anyone, or only told one or two people max.

Doing this will help everyone understand why we do the things we do in the story. I'll admit, mine is a bit of a stupid sob story, but it's how shit went. And I think it's about time I got it out there. I also got the idea from A Pyromaniac's Past by AuraGuardianKamon18. Read it, review it, love it. :]

Shawn, Caroline, Justin, and Jocelyn: you must also start with: _My name is __(insert your story name here)_, _and this is my story._ Then you must end with, _My name is __(insert your story name here)__, and __(insert witty comment that relates to your background and the story)__._ I encourage you to use mine as an example. You guys will type it, email it to me, I'll do a quick spell check and save, then post it. Oh! And don't forget a title. Be original, but relate to the song somehow; and be sure to put _(insert your name here)__'s story_. So..here's mine I guess. Now you'll know why I do the things I do in the Yu-Gi-Oh-realm. :3

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_Her Broken Pieces: Kayla's Story._

My name is Kayla Stewart, and this is my story.

It all started about when I entered school; I was six years old – older than most of my kindergarten class due to my birthday – and outcasted at such a young age. I will admit, that I dressed sort of like your typical kid; I remember having purple Scooby-Doo overalls that I wore in my picture with long, high pigtails, but I also slowly dived into the realm of darkness.

_**I can't pull your heart together, with just my voice alone.**_

If I'm not mistaken, I was the only left-hander in my class, so I got strange looks for that for some reason. And I generally sat alone and kept to myself because nobody really even looked at me, unless it was a strange look. It was like they knew something that I didn't.

_**And as the light in you went dark, I saw you turn to shadow…**_

It started a couple years back when I was about four that I remember first hearing _them_. Since I was four, I came up with my imaginary friends. Nobody paid me much attention, so it was the next best thing. My parents thought it was normal, so did I. Now I was six, and still "talking to myself" as far as others were concerned.

I heard the others muttering about me constantly, but _they_ told me to pay no mind. So I continued talking to _them_ instead. It was hard though, whenever my teacher would try to teach something one of _them_ would make me giggle. So I got scolded a few times. Eventually I learned to create my own little world in my mind, instead of letting _them_ into the real one. That way I could space off and talk to _them_, and not get in trouble.

There was always Selena and Kayla B. that would talk to me every now and then, but nothing I could really call a friendship. Especially not when one day during our free time or whatever, I was building with the blocks, and one of my other classmates – Brandon – threw one at my head. Remember, I was a sensitive and lonely little kid, so I cried. And what did my classmates do? They laughed at me. So I hid away in the dark corner in our bookshelves and talked to _them_.

I grew so tired of being alone. Luckily in first grade, I met Lauren Reybon who, nearly a decade later, is still my best friend. Unfortunately, due to our classes, we didn't really see each other in second or third grade. So I was alone again.

Ever since I was about five or so, we lived in an apartment. We didn't move out of that apartment until I was about eleven. I loved that apartment. And this is going to sound pathetic, but because we lived on a main road and I didn't have any friends (or family for that matter because we have a highly dysfunctional family), I never learned to ride a bike. Ever.

That came back to haunt me in late elementary school and middle school.

Now I'll skip ahead to fourth grade, to save you the same story of me being alone and friendless and picked on in second and third grade. Fourth grade(ish) was where things slowly began to change…

_**But I'm losing this, and I'm losing you…**_

Lauren and I were back in class together, and we had a young teacher that loved the Harry Potter series. She read it to us for one block every day. By the end of the year, we had started the fifth book. Every time we finished a book, we had a Harry Potter day where we'd dress up as the characters and bring in food and watch the movie. It was great.

However, oh there's always a however when it comes to the happiness in my life; I was constantly demoted for my drawings, stories, the way I acted, things I liked, things I did, etc. Preston was one of those annoying kids that will irritate you by mocking whatever you say or do. That pissed me off severely day by day and my anger slowly rose. Since I was ten years old, I thought the Bratz Rock Angels were the absolute shit. Dylan liked to make fun of that, along with whatever I did or drew. I tried to keep my writing to myself.

Lauren was at least there to keep me calm and make me laugh sometimes. There was also Nicole and Brittany, but Nicole could be…hard hitting (literally) and Brittany was kind of…her pet I guess. They were best friends…I think.

My interests slowly got darker because of the Harry Potter series. I got more interest in magic and the supernatural. That actually helped me understand, later in my life, about the "voices" I heard.

Kids constantly made fun of me because I didn't watch the TV shows they did, or knew the music they did. I grew up on kids' shows, and Kidz Bop CDs. Yeah, lame, I know. My music did always get me into writing, though. A certain song could give me an idea for a whole story. I also started lip-syncing which got me into singing later on.

My middle school years, I'd say, were probably about my worst. It was the beginning, of my eternal downfall.

_**Oh I've gotta turn and run, from faces that you never see…**_

I still can't even say I have "family". It's just that messed up. However, there was my Auntie Janice. Oh how I loved her. She was my great aunt, and a wonderful woman. Her husband or ex husband (I don't even know, I was so young), my Uncle Tuffy, passed away when I was only about four of five. Around first grade, her daughter and my cousin, Dawn, passed away as well. She had breathing problems since she was born; the doctors were amazed she made it into her 30s. My aunt loved to spoil me, and take me out for my birthday in October. She lived at least an hour away from our rinky-dink town, however, so I never saw her much outside of that. She called every so often though, as did I, and she sent me things for every holiday. And I do mean every holiday.

Early October 2006 was the last time I saw her; not long after that was the last time I heard from her. Because the person I was closest to in this world, died three days after my eleventh birthday. She was supposed to go to Brazil for Christmas too. My parents told me it was okay to cry, I just shook my head and went upstairs.

I sat in front of my mirror and balled my eyes out for at least two hours.

For the next few weeks at school, I was a wreck. My two friends Jenna and Nadia said I was being bitchy. I looked at them with my dead blue eyes and told them, "My aunt that I was closest to just died three days after my birthday. So thanks, guys." And I ran off. Lauren saw and came to calm me down. I went home and cried some more. That's when _they_ came back for me.

_They_ whispered things all around me; _they_ told me that people have been making fun of me and bullying me because I'm weak and deserve it. I wondered why _they_ had suddenly betrayed me, when I heard it;

"_Do not listen to them, my child. You must banish them from ever entering your purity ever again. I will show you strength, and vengeance. I will be your friend forever, because I will always be here…"_

I immediately stopped, looking in my mirror with a stunned look on my slightly chubby pale face. I wiped some of the tears from my eyes and once my vision focused, there I saw her; a stronger, slightly elder looking version of me. Her hair was darker, and eyes emerald; she had a faint smirk on her ruby lips.

"Who are you?" My child-like voice asked.

"_I am the one you should listen to – those other _things_ you hear, are bad entities, my child. My name will be revealed in due time. Until then, I will be here in your shadow for you."_ She vanished without a trace, and once again, I felt alone, and now abandoned.

_**Oh I've gotta save my blood, from all that you've broken,  
><strong>__**I hold these pieces of me…**_

Near the end of my fifth grade year, I talked to a girl whom I hadn't particularly noticed in my class until she was upset because she got a D on her report card. She was really upset and I felt the need to make her feel better. So I made her laugh and stop crying, and found out her name was Raina. We didn't exactly have the best friendship later.

I forgot to mention another girl that became one of my future tormentors whom I became friends with around 3rd grade: Kaitlyn. She always did seem quite brute-like to me, but for some reason I befriended her anyways. Sixth grade was the start of my realizing what a horrid mistake that was.

Raina was in my class again, and Kaitlyn in my science class because she had some weird schedule. Raina and Kaitlyn grew close, as the three of us drifted apart. I had made a dreadful mistake opening up to the two of them.

Around the winter of that year, I began watching Naruto at about 10:30 at night when it was on. I was supposed to be in bed by about 9:30-10ish, but I didn't mind staying up because I loved that show. Unfortunately, I started getting into it when Sasuke was leaving the village.

I will admit, I cried when he left. I am as much a Naru-tard as I am a Yu-Gi-Oh-tard.

Speaking of which, when I was upset, I also took to my duel monsters cards. I loved every one of them; my Harpie Ladies, Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Element Valkyrie, oh! And especially my Witch of the Black Forest. I always felt a kind of bond with her, and starting expanding my liking for fire because of Element Valkyrie. My cards became my friends when I was alone.

_How I hated being alone…_

I'm also an only child. So for those of you who have siblings you can't stand and wish to be an only child, be thankful you have those annoying siblings. Because when you're feeling alone and just want someone other than your stupid parents to turn to, you have someone. I never did, and I never will. I always sat alone and cried. That turned into worse.

Around spring that very same year, Kaitlyn and Raina began their onslaught on me. They turned every one of my so-called friends against me, except for Lauren. Everyone in my class hated me, at lunch recess I was isolated, and made fun of for crying because I was so alone. Lauren was the only one there, but I still felt so…_empty…_

I also give Lauren credit for my current style. At the time, Aeropostale was the hot shit, so I got a few things from there. Lauren, however, showed me my new home: Hot Topic.

Kaitlyn and Raina's constant onslaught day after day after day brought me into sheer misery. Of course I lied to my parents and Lauren saying I was okay, but I just couldn't take it.

One afternoon on our way in from recess, I was crying as usual, and I let it slip to Lauren that I couldn't take it and wanted to end it. And I meant _end it_. You heard me right: I was barely twelve years old and longed for death as an escape.

Raina, who had supposedly broke from Kaitlyn, also heard this and took concern in me. They brought the news to our bitchy guidance counselor who called my mom, my mom picked me up, and _yelled at me_ for wanting to commit suicide.

Parenting 101 right there when it comes to a suicidal kid.

I said I was fine and didn't mean it, did my homework, and went upstairs to my room in our house that we had moved into just before I started fifth grade. Ever since we moved there, I always swore it was cursed because bad things kept happening to me since we moved in.

"_I thought you were a long-lost Uchiha,"_ my befriended voice told me that dark day. _"Last time I checked, the Uchihas don't give up. Look at Sasuke: he wanted vengeance. Don't you want vengeance, my child?"_

It had been a while since I replied to any voice I heard, but I chose to today. "Of course I do…but..I don't know how…"

In the back of my mind, I swore I felt her smirking. _"That, I can help you with, my child."_

Luckily, things calmed down a few weeks later. I was screwing around with my friends at recess, when one whom I'm not that close with decides to be an ass and try to fake-kick me. Well, he missed and kicked my left hand when I wasn't paying any attention at all. He kicked my hand _**hard**_.

Lest we forget, I'm left handed. And I'm an aspiring writer. I was also getting into anime and manga style drawing then. So I was **pissed.**

The last thing I remember is hot tears streaking my face, yelling briefly at him, and my hand hurting so very bad. Then it all went black.

When I came back to, I was sitting in my English class while we were reading Old Yeller or something. On the worksheet next to me, I had written in some kind of cursive. I haven't written in cursive since third grade because we were forced to, and I suck at it in general. But this was like..perfect cursive. I looked around strangely; nothing was out of the ordinary I guessed. On my way to my next class, one of my semi-friends asked me if my hand still hurt and I looked down at it – it didn't hurt, and had no marks other than a cut on the top of my hand that was already scabbing over.

"N-no, I'm fine…what exactly happened?" I asked.

"You gave him what-for!" she replied. "Man did you bitch him out! If Lauren hadn't come to bring you to get some ice for your hand, I think you were about to ready to deck him!"

"Don't forget her eyes!" one of my other classmates who was there said. "They were so freaky looking – and beyond pissed!"

I just nodded and continued through the day, swearing I felt that mystery person, or voice, or whatever smirking somewhere in my thoughts.

_**It's too late now to stop the process,  
><strong>__**This was your choice,  
><strong>__**You let it in…**_

Eighth grade, in my perspective, was by far the worst.

You see, or hick little town is so stupid that put the eighth graders, in the stupidly designed high school. It looks like a giant glass dildo if you ask me. But anywhosies; guess who returned to torment me once again? Of course it was Kaitlyn and Raina. They did cause trouble for me in seventh grade, but not so much as this year. Eighth grade was a large chunk of my downfall now.

Seventh grade was my Twi-hard year. Oh yeah, I was a die-hard Twi-hard. Looking back on it, it was scary as hell. But eighth grade I got into the Vampire Diaries – and Damon Salvatore of course. Ever since about sixth or seventh grade, my attire began darkening slowly. And now being interested in more vampirism only increased that.

Black skinny jeans and Hot Topic v-necks became my go-to outfits with my Harley Davidson ballet flats. My eyeliner that I started wearing the previous year began getting more and more raccoon like, and my nails were almost always black.

Eighth grade was also the first year I went to Salem, Massachusetts. And oh how that affected me.

I went with my memeré, dziadzu, and best friend Lauren for Halloween. I always wore necklaces and bracelets, and longed for a ring. What did I find in this cute and creepy little shop on the night of the 30th? A gorgeous silver ring with the Celtic knot for 'friendship' on each side of a red stone. Never has this ring left my finger.

Ever since I was a little kid, I dreamed of going to the vocational school in our town like my dad did. Everyone always said what a horrible school it was, but I knew that was bullshit. It wouldn't have mattered anyways – any school is better than my hometown schools. In December, I took a tour of the school. I found it amazing.

However, December was also the beginning of my true rage. Kaitlyn slowly began her onslaught, with Raina in her shadow. The school was already filled with preppy and jockey assholes; other than the few close friends I had, I was all alone. But none of them were like me, so I still felt alone.

_How I hate being alone…_

I began having nightmares frequently; my writing got more tragic and murderous; my drawings became dark and depressing; and I took up poetry. I felt a strange connection to that ring on my ring middle finger, however. Sometimes I would swear I saw it glinting at random.

"_Now all you need is the other one,"_ she told me one December day as I dressed for school.

"What are you riddling about now?" I inquired as I brushed my hair. "And are you ever going to tell me your name?"

She hesitated for a moment, before barely smiling. _"I will tell you next year when you will truly need it."_

I just rolled my eyes and continued with my day. Nothing went too bad, until we got back from vacation. Raina became more and more distant from me, and I spend more and more time by myself. I began hanging out with a new friend though – Lisa. We had common interests at least.

In February before our vacation I do believe it was, I had to serve two detentions. Why, you ask? For standing in a fucking hallway. You read it right; I was walking down to the cafeteria in the morning, stopped for a second to say hello to a couple of friends, and our bitch of a principle came down and gave all of us detentions. She retired after that year and some cranky old bat that hates kids that was our elementary school principle took over once I had already left.

That severely pissed me off, but detention wasn't as bad as I assumed it to be. It was about an hour to just write and draw without any trouble. Though things snowballed from there.

Kaitlyn began her onslaught of bullying saying I was an emo freak that cuts because I'm so depressed and stupid, I can't be trusted, I betray everyone, I lie to everyone, blah blah blah. She began harassing me so much, and threatening me, that I feared for my life.

I wasn't lying when I said our high school looks like a giant dildo: its four floors going straight up. And some days I had to walk from the fourth floor down, or the first floor all the way up. So yeah, I was scared she was gonna push me over like she said she would. She was the Queen Bitch of our school.

She got just about everyone but Lauren and Lisa to gang up on me. Anytime I was seen, I was harassed, screwed with, and pushed around. I told my teachers, guidance councilor, principle, anyone I could! Did it do any good? Of course not, because our school was that horrible. I was left to fend for my own misery.

When I said Kaitlyn began her onslaught in December, I neglected the fact that on December 3rd (of course I still remember to this day), I was walking out of the girl's bathroom at lunch with Lauren, Morgan, Raina, Amanda, Frankie, and a couple of others, when Kaitlyn comes up and "hits" me. She attempted to punch me in the jaw, but it came out at barely a tap. It took me a moment to register what she had done, before I began going off on her.

I wavered in and out of consciousness, but I specifically remember going to grab for her, scratching her face, and being held back by everyone there. It took all of them to hold me back.

Kaitlyn scampered into a classroom claiming I was beating her up and I started it, when I had at least six witnesses saying I didn't. She got suspended for three days and I had to go home to "cool off" or whatever. So I do believe that's how everything began pretty much.

But now with her constant onslaught, I was crying myself to sleep nearly every night. My darker half (as I began to call her) began ranting and raving about how she would love to just tear into her again.

"What do you mean 'again'?" I asked one night as I wiped my eyes with my sweater sleeve.

She snickered. _"Please don't tell me you think you were alone in wanting to see her blood splattered on the lockers. I was that sudden burst of rage and energy in you. I was what made you want to tear her to shreds and hear her beg for mercy."_

My eyes opened in shock. "Th-than it was always you…! Whenever—"

She nodded. _"Whenever you'd feel a sudden burst of rage and the need to rip out your tormentor's throat, that was me aiding you. You already have your own rage issues, but when someone messes with my hikari, I get extremely angry."_

"But…why? !" I just about yelled at her. "You've nearly gotten me into trouble—"

"_Vivindica." _She spat.

_Revenge…_ I thought.

She then vanished, leaving me to my misery once again. She was right though: I wanted vengeance so badly. I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to watch them cry, and beg for mercy, and scream. _I wanted to hear them scream like they've made me scream._

A slight shimmer caught my peripheral vision. I looked to my left and found my scissors. Tears began re-streaking my pale face as I picked up the small, yet sharp object, and remembered something I had heard or read somewhere about physical pain sometimes being enough to take your mind off of your emotional pain. That was the main cause of teenagers cutting themselves.

"Maybe," I pondered, "maybe it does work…"

Feeling miserable and wallowing in my own darkness and hatred, I lifted my right sleeve and dug a mark in my arm. That one was enough to bleed a little. I then took the scissors and just scraped them up my arms. The cool and painful metal seething against my skin made me twinge in pain, until I caught the already open one. I yanked it open some more accidently and pressed a tissue to it. Once I got that to stop bleeding, the stinging pain in my arms made me focus on that instead of my misery.

Spring came and I found out that I was accepted into the vocational school. I was overjoyed and practically dancing around like a maniac the entire day. I could finally rid myself of this misery.

_And yet, create new misery all my own…_

_**This double life you lead is eating you up from within…**_

At the end of eighth grade, we took this really stupid whale watching field trip. My friends ditched me for their boyfriends, and I was terrified of water. That's how I met Billy; he stayed with me just about the entire day making me feel better and not being afraid. He had a girlfriend from a few towns over or whatever, but was totally flirting with me. I found it kind of odd, but he was kind of cute and I didn't want to be alone on water.

Freshmen year started at the vocational school and I found out he was in my Algebra I class. We had hung out once over the summer with Lauren and he always called me; I started to take a liking to him. In September we dated for a couple of weeks…until I got distracted in one of my exploratory shops.

Billy had gotten me lost on the way to Electronics Related, but I found it and took a seat. As soon as the teacher began roll call, my natural instinct kicked in: look for cute boys.

I was sitting there with one of my story notebooks open, tapping my pencil against my chin. She calls the name 'Justin Remnick' and a shy hand shoots up from the back. I glance in that direction, and a smirk graces my pale face.

"_He is cute, hikari!"_ my darker half commented. _"He looks just like your style."_

_He does, doesn't he? _I pondered. _What was his name again…? Oh yeah! Justin!_ I scribbled his name quickly in my notebook because I'm absolutely dreadful with names, and wanted the name of an extremely cute boy. On my way out of class, I caught an even better look at him.

"_Let me just say, if I had a body of my own, I would even fight you for him!"_ my darker half joked.

_Then let me just say I would kick your ass!_ I argued playfully.

"_Don't you have a boyfriend waiting for you in the hallway?"_

…_Oh yeah…_

I know my boundaries in a relationship, but I'm sorry, just seeing a guy that was finally exactly looking like my type drove me mental. I had to meet this kid; but I was way too shy when it came to new people.

Shop week came around and as soon as I walked in, I looked for one of the cute boys to sit with. Immediately, the back of a messy brunette head caught my eye sitting alone.

_I'm sitting with him!_ I announced as I walked over to him.

"_Do it up, hikari!"_

I smiled awkwardly at him. "Is anyone sitting with you?" I asked. It was my lucky day; because I got to sit with an extremely cute guy the rest of the week. And not only was he attractive, he was also the biggest sweetie I ever met. Our personalities instantly clicked. And what did I do a few days later?

Broke up with Billy.

Oh yeah, I can be a bitch when it comes to cute guys. And ones like Justin, rarely ever came.

I'm not going to bore you with the rocks of my love life through the autumn and winter, because it's the spring I want to get to. In a quick synopsis, I did date Justin (fangirl squee x3) but I got back with Billy a month later on November 24th. Oh how I would regret this.

January and February Billy and I had our fair share of fights. We broke up a couple of times, but ended up back together almost immediately. April 26th, however, was – at the time – the worst night of my life.

The day was going by just fine, then Billy called me like he usually did at eight, only instead of "Hey babe what's up?" it was "We need to talk". My heart _dropped_. He told me he was sick of my drama and that it was over. Raging and crying, I hung up and cried to my mom, then called Lauren and cried. Throughout the entire month of May, I watched him with, at the time, my arch nemesis Brittany (who has surprisingly turned into a slight ally as of late), and I wanted to just curl up and die. He was happy as can be, and I just wanted to drive my scissors through my wrist.

I had my friends with me at just about all times – my shop (which is Health Assisting), and my four lunatics – but I still just couldn't take it.

"_You will survive, my hikari,"_ my darker half told me when I saw that he and Brittany had gotten back together.

I wanted to hyperventilate.

_**A thousand shards of glass,  
><strong>__**You pushed beneath my skin,  
><strong>__**And left me lying there to bleed…**_

"_You must trust in me, my child."_

"How can I do that when I don't even know your name?"

She smiled gently. _"My name is Kai Summers, and I will always be here with you."_

One afternoon after school, around May 26th or so, he called me and told me to stop talking shit about Brittany.

"Uhm, I'm not," I replied simply. "I talk to my friends, but I don't spread shit because I know how it feels."

To this very day I regret making up with him. And to make it worse, on June 24th, I regret getting back with him. He's always been nothing but a douchebag to my friends – Justin and Caroline especially, getting progressively worse towards Jocelyn and Shawn – and I was getting fed up. I tolerated his stupid, masochistic, sexist, egotistical friends, and he couldn't take my lunatics – who weren't even that bad around him. You know what he hated most though?

Justin.

I don't even think I have enough fingers and toes to count on with how many times I told him that Justin is my best fucking friend. Did he and his idiot best friend Luke ever cease? Oh of course not.

Everything got to the point that in December, now my sophomore year, I dreaded the classes I had with him. I spent more time with my friends, and turned to them more. Justin in particular. We had a past, and he was my best friend, but I couldn't help that I still loved him.

_**And as you showed me your scars  
><strong>__**I only held you closer;  
><strong>__**But as the light in you went dark  
><strong>__**I saw you turn over…**_

"_I personally like Justin more,"_ Kai commented one afternoon when we were outside at lunch. _"Billy just doesn't seem to get the picture."_

_I know,_ I replied sadly, _but I have a connection to him that's hard to let go of…_

"_I understand, my child. But you must think of what is best for you. And mind you, I will harm anyone you wish me to."_

I chuckled a little. _Thanks, Kai._

_**I wanted always to be there for you  
><strong>__**And close to you  
><strong>__**But I'm losing this,  
><strong>__**And I'm losing you…**_

Our last two weeks before Christmas vacation were academics, shop, then vacation. The last academic Friday was a half day, and Billy walked me to my bus like usual. Except instead of "Goodbye babe, I love you" it was "We need to talk". He ended up ending it; I was going to give it until January in hopes that he would change his ways. Once he left, I stood there and let the tears fall. My friends found me and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's over," I said, "It's really over…"

Now mind you, much more has happened since then. And I twisted things slightly because I was still with Billy when we ended up in the Yu-Gi-Oh-verse, but I've been messed up so many times, it's not even funny. And it's still not over now. Now I have two more tormentors added to my list that Kai's never liked.

_**Maybe when someday you'll return,  
><strong>__**To all the beauty I once lived,  
><strong>__**But if I stay-ay there, we will both be drowned  
><strong>__**By you're holding onto me…**_

I thought I was fucked up before. Now being thrown into the Yu-Gi-Oh realm is about to seriously fuck my mind. But I want revenge; I want to watch those who hurt me, beg for my mercy.

And I will do anything to attain that.

And also, what Marik said was true; my dad is almost never home, and my mom is a miserable alcoholic. They constantly fight, and it's just horrible being home. Sometimes whenever she feels like it, she lashes out on me. If they're staying together for me, I just wanna smack them and tell them to end it for me.

_**Oh I've gotta turn and run,  
><strong>__**From faces that you never see;  
><strong>__**Oh I've gotta save my blood,  
><strong>__**From all that you've broken,  
><strong>__**I hold these pieces of me.  
><strong>__**(Broken pieces!)**_

My name is Kayla Stewart, and even as I continue to fall into the darkness in my quest for vengeance, I will always love my friends, and—Uuu~! A lighter! Uhm…yeah, the end; I have a lighter to steal and play with!

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> FOR THE LOVE OF RA. This took me four days alone to write, and then when I went to post it last night, FANFIC DIDN'T WANNA WORK FOR ME. Anywhosies, it's here now. And now I'll be making my friends do one :D That's right, guys! You now have to pick a song and write a narrative! haha. I'll give you my email so you can email it to me, and I'll spell check and format and stuff and post. So now the whole world, and even just us alone, are going to know just about anything about each other :D haha.

Yeah, I know mine was a stupid sob story, but this is why I'll be doing some of what I do in the story. It's an explanation of sorts. And once again, credit goes to AuraGuardianKamon's A Pyromaniac's Past for the idea! :D

So..yeah. Review and stuff :3


	8. She's An Iris: Jocelyn's Story

**Kuraki-chan:** So..here's Jocelyn's story typed by her :3 The song she chose is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Review, and enjoy our stories I guess.

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar.<span>

_She's An Iris: Jocelyn's Story_

My name is Jocelyn Sikorski, and this is my story.

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be…**_

Reverse to Kayy-chan, when I started school, I was the youngest. I was four years old, and had only just barely made the cut. While I can't remember much of those years, what I do remember is that I've pretty much always been a loner. My first friend was my shadow. Literally, every morning during playtime (at that elementary school, we had a recess type of thing both before school and at lunch) I would play with my shadow. Sit on the swings and swing with my shadow. Play on the tires, with my shadow. Play on the jungle-gym, with my shadow. Even though I was always really friendly, I never had many friends. From the beginning, I had been a freak. Unfortunately, this wasn't my fault. Or mainly, not entirely.

When I was four, either just before, or just after school started, my parents split up. They had never gotten married to each other, and so, simply split. Four years old, and the whole world was crashing down around me. As I said, I don't remember much of that time, but what I do remember is not seeing my father much, if at all. My dad had walked out, or tried to at least. A few months ago when we were talking, he mentioned that the main reason he came back was that he didn't want me to grow up like he had – without a dad.

I spent my years trying to understand what had happened. I remember a guidance counselor talking to me about what had happened in her "office". It was quite literally a supply closet, but her office nonetheless. At the time, I hadn't understood my parents being split up. The guidance counselor asked me about how I felt, if I was okay, suggested drawing my feelings. But honestly? It didn't affect me, really. All I knew was that Wednesdays, I was supposed to go to the parent-parking-lot to see my dad instead of taking the bus to afternoon-daycare.

I recall one time, sitting on the bus and seeing my dad walking around outside the school, trying to find me, then running off the bus, crying hysterically because I was afraid he might get mad at me.

_**And I don't want to go **__**home**__** right now…**_

My dad, when my parents had me, was still practically a kid himself. My mom was a month short of 31 when I was born, and my dad was 4 months short of 23. He tended to get angry easily and blow up about stuff, but never yelled, nor abused me. It was that silent seething that any and every one of every age feared from him.

_-Oh Primus, help me. I'm already fraggin' crying…-_

From Kindergarten to 3rd grade, I lived in one city. It's my hometown, and I've always sort of lived there. My mom and I moved away at the end of 3rd grade, but my dad still lived there, and I saw my dad on Wednesdays and every other weekend –we still operate that way, too- so I technically lived there.

Anyways, at the end of 3rd grade, my mom decided we were going to move, and go live with her boyfriend. He, however, lived in another city, on the far side of the next one over, and the largest, population-wise on this sector of the state. We moved, and all was good and fine, until I started school.

Please understand that I am not racist when I say this; merely stating facts. I was singled out. I was the minority. I was the only white girl in my entire class. Everyone else was of Spanish origins. For my entire 4th grade year, I was bullied endlessly, and had one friend. My grades were dragged through the mud, because I was suffering. Every day, they would ask me questions in Spanish, then tell me to answer one way or another. If I did as they suggested, the question was rude and hugely inappropriate. If I went against, it was the same.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am…<strong>_

For example, and I remember this one clearly, they once asked me a question, and told me to answer yes. I answered no. They all started laughing, and told me they had asked me if I showered daily.

They insulted me and bullied me and stole things from me and I was punished for it. I would have outbursts, yelling at them as loud as I could, then fleeing to cry in a corner, or even right on the spot. And every time it happened, I was sent to the office. And when I was allowed to come back, more times than not, there was stuff missing from my bag and my area. –_READ- Because of this, I have huge trust issues. _–

In April, things went bad between my mom and her boyfriend, and we moved out. We moved in with my cousins for the remainder of the year, and then, not even a month before school started, we moved to an apartment around the corner from my current house. We lived there for all of my 5th grade year.

5th grade was rough. I had three friends; Caroline, Alex, and Hailey. They were my closest friends and yet, always so far. For part of the year, they broke off from me because they were tired of my bitchiness. And I can't blame them, either… I often cried or exploded about things, and spent many classes in the Guidance Counselor's office.

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<strong>_

Sixth grade was bland and uneventful. However, 7th grade was slightly more interesting, for lack of a better word… While I will mention that in 6th grade, I met Kaitlyn, the nastiness that Kayy-chan mentioned, I held no use for her, and didn't hang out with her much, if at all. During 7th grade, Alex and Kayy-chan often had vampire wars. They fought over who would or wouldn't get to have Edward Cullen. *pukes* This was the same year that I entered my Transformers phase. I haven't exited this phase, either, but moving on…

At the time, I viewed Kayla as an enemy, simply because she was an "enemy" to Alex. Alex and I were like sisters during 7th grade. We talked all the time, and were next to inseparable. I even attended her mom's wedding during the summer after 7th grade. During 7th grade, I started to read online, via Quizilla, and also picked up my fandom – Transformers.

Let me just say this now, that I am as much of a tomboy as it gets without being a lesbian. I swing straight, thanks. Anyways, I fell in love with Transformers and cars and everything that was boyish and not a cliché and especially wasn't popular. I was the anti-pop-culture-nerd.

Skim through 7th grade summer, I started watching anime, especially Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist (the original series, not the remake). My main motive? Get closer to Alex. On April 24th, she emailed me saying that she had been accepted to the local private school. I was devastated, because this meant she would be going to a different school, and I would practically never see her. So I figured, I have to stay up to speed with what she likes. Twilight? Yeano. Anime? I can deal with that… :D But to no avail. Since 7th grade, I have talked to my dearest bestie at-most ten times..?

Which brings us to 8th grade. This year was a train-wreck from the beginning. First day, I met Billy. Yes, that's right. The dickhead whom Kayy-chan was twisted up with. For the first two weeks, I was completely repulsed by him. I couldn't stand him. He annoyed me beyond belief and omigod did I hate him. But then, about two weeks in, I realized, after an ex-friend named Tabby, jokingly said that I was obviously crushing on him. Then I realized that why yes, I was indeed, crushing on him.

If only I had stayed to hating him.

_**When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<strong>_

Just before Thanksgiving, he asked me out. We dated for 2-½ weeks and then he broke up with me, _through an email_. I was so humiliated and hurt. I hadn't known what I did wrong. The day after I got the email, (he sent it on a Saturday, but I didn't see it until Sunday night), I saw him kissing some other chick (Brittany P, fyi to our loving group, to that they understand why I despise her with all my being), practically right in front of me. We had never kissed in our 2 weeks. I didn't know when or where we were supposed to, as I had never been in a relationship before, and knew NOTHING about being in one.

When it ended, he said, in the email, that he wanted to stay friends, but as soon as our classes changed out for the semester, we didn't talk for another 7 months. But up until Kayla and Billy started dating, I was head-over-heels for him, even though he obviously wasn't.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_

When they started dating, I held back, and kept all my feelings to myself. I swallowed everything I wanted to say, and became a loner, the way I am now. However, when things got rocky between them, I always took Kayla's side. I wanted to have his back, but I knew I shouldn't – no, _couldn't_. It defied all friend-codes, and especially my own moral codes.

_**When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am…<strong>_

Honestly, I'm glad I took her side every time. If I hadn't taken Kayy-chan's side, I would not be here, taking a weight off my chest, knowing that I expressed at least something, and told somebody about my life. I also wouldn't be anywhere near as weird as I am, and- well- I hate to admit it, but by now, I would've lay myself out on the train tracks down the street, or maybe jumped off the bridge, to see just how far a fall it takes to die, when you fall on concrete or shallow riverbed. Because of Kayy-chan and our amazing little group of effing weirdos, lmao, I'm here to be the Gaara AND the Naruto of the group and kick some Yu-Gi-Oh-bad-guy-aft! Haha, I love my friends…

_**I just want you to know who I am…**_

My name is Jocelyn Sikorski and I am not going to be put down by my abnormalities, and you better BELIEVE IT! ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Kai:<strong> Of course she just had to say 'believe it'. *sweatdrops*

**Kuraki-chan:** Well of course, Kai. That's..kinda her thing .

**Shawn:** Just like the annoying 'uuu~!' thing is yours? *glares*

**Kuraki-chan:** *grins* Ayup! Anywhosies;;

To **AuraGuardianKamon18:**

If you're reading this, I'm thinking of making a video with both our Kayla's in it to 'Pyromania'! I'd make it with pictures or anything on our two characters, and post it to youtube for publicity :D If you're interested, just message me(:

**Justin:** I knew you'd try to advertise somewhere.

**Kuraki-chan:** It's what I'm good at! :D So..review, guys! Now all we're missing is Shawn's (who got a fanfic account under the name **LuciasDimitri** ! So hunt him down! Haha.), Justin's, and Caroline's :3

Oh! And anybody else who's fanfic(s) I have read, or you think I should read, if you want me to make a video for you as well to publicize it, just message me the details and I'll see what I can do(:

**Kai:** Just don't forget to review, or I'll hunt you down. Kaythanksbye.


	9. They're All Bums: The Remaining Stories

**Kuraki-chan:** Heeeeyyyy! I'm still alive! :D

**Shadow:** Tch, and where have you been? Hnh?

**Kuraki-chan:** Well I'm sure my readers have been wondering that as well. And I would like to say I'm sorry for the random hiatus, but my life has been bullshit after bullshit after bullshit and I just couldn't update this because I had no real connection to it anymore. But I'm gonna get back to it; believe it!

**Jocelyn: **THAT'S MY LINE!

**Kuraki-chan:** ^-^'' Anywhosies, I have to do a little improving before I can get onto chapter seven – which let me say, I'll be editing like four times over from what I have written. *extremely irked*

**Virah:** It's your own damn fault you stupid—

**Raziel:** Watch your fucking mouth, Ishtar.

**Virah&Shadow:** O.O WHO THE HELL IS THIS BITCH? !

**Kuraki-chan:** This is Raziel from my upcoming story Just Like a Doll :D Once I actually get working more on it, I'll be posting her picture – along with the cover to I Am a Superstar on deviantArt(: And yes, my name there is the same here – KurakiChan. I think that's all for now, so onto my improv! :D

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar! (The returning series! Uuu~!)<span>

_They're All Lazy Bums: The Rest of the Stories._

Well I was supposed to have Caroline, Shawn, and Justin's stories in for you guys to read, but they're all lazy bums; hooray!

Caroline downright refused and I was gonna write her one, but I forgot and bullshit happened. So uhm..I met her in eighth grade on my birthday. The only reason we ever started talking or knew of each others' existence was because it was announced in the morning that it was my birthday. So in the class that we had together, she said happy birthday to me. I was all, "Uhm…thank you?" Then when the rotation changed and we had art together, we sat together, and became pretty good friends from there.

I have to say I still love her or she'll smother me in her tits. Not that I wouldn't hate it. Haha.

Alrighty, Shawn (or as we call him: Shawnafer, Jasper, Mr. Sparkles, Muffin Man, Psycho, you name it!). I met him ninth grade through Justin. Even then I didn't really know him until this year. We share homicidal tendencies, along with a hatred for people and humanity, a longing to destroy the cruel people and technology that has destroyed all of us, world domination, blood, stabbing, and long walks through cemeteries(:

As our temporary slogan goes: join Diexus and you'll live through the end of the world! :D (For those of you that don't know what Diexus is, if you have a facebook, look it up, like it, join it, be one of us.) Join us, we have…well…

For those like Caroline, we have cookies and dinosaurs! :D  
>For those like Jocelyn, we have Transformers! :D<br>For those like Justin, we have fire breathing dragons! :D  
>For those like Shawn, we have knives and other pointy objects! :D<br>For those like myself, we have sugar, caffeine, and blood! :D  
>For those like most people on , we have any character your little heart desires! :D<p>

-All three Bakuras!  
>-Damon Salvatore!<br>-Marik Ishtar!  
>-Jaden Yuki!<br>-Yugi Motou!  
>-Seto Kaiba!<br>-Joey Wheeler!  
>-Jesse Anderson!<br>-L Lawilet!  
>-Light Yagami!<br>-Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!  
>-Edward Elric!<br>-Stefan Salvatore!  
>And many, many more! Join us or die! :D<p>

And last, but certainly not least, we have Justin boy. Oh jeeze, I've been watching too much YGOTAS D:

Wait, can you ever watch too much YGOTAS?

Anywhosies, Justin and I share a similar background. I met him my freshmen year (it was his second freshmen year due to staying back), in electronics exploratory. He became my best friend, and I'm proud to say he still is to this day. However, I haven't heard from him lately and that makes me very pouty.

So Justin, if you're reading this, and you Ra damned better fucking be, you better fucking text me or I will hunt your ass down. I will bind you, gag you, throw you in a sack, and drag you home if I must. We all miss you and want to hear from you, this insane authoress especially. Besides, we need you to join us in lip syncing Superstar for the contest; Jocelyn said no like a bum, and it's not the same with just Caroline, Shawn, and I. I suppose we could find another guy, but it's not the same. You complete our little lunatic group(:

ALSO CONSIDERING JOCELYN IS A BUM. COUGH. COUGH. COUGH. x3

Now this one goes out to all four of my lunatics;;

I know things have been pretty messed up lately, but I'm keeping this story going because it's the last bond all of us have to each other. It seems that we're all breaking away from what we used to be, and that's really sad. We're four little loners and Caroline's our ray of sunshine; we need to stick together. I hate Téa's stupid friendship speeches, but I'm giving one of my own.

No matter how much we seem to hate each other, or be mad at each other, or just plain irritated and fed up with each other, we need to stick together because sometimes…sometimes that's all we've got. It sucks being alone, and you guys are the best friends I've really ever made. That's why I wanted us to do the contest together, so we could all look like our idiot selves in front of everyone, and show them that we don't care how stupid we may look because we're friends, and if we're gonna look like total morons, we do it together(:

Caroline, your randomness is always the highlight of my day. You always manage to make me roll my eyes and giggle with some stupid antic or joke or whatever of yours.

Shawn, you being homicidal much like myself is actually really good for me. Now when I want to kill someone, I actually have someone to talk to it about, someone who can help me plan out their bloody murder.

Jocelyn, you're one of the few people who actually likes most animes I do. A lot of your drawings have helped me get better at mine, and watching you stand up to people makes me smile because of how confident you are.

And Justin, I don't know what's happened to you, but I miss you. You're my best friend, the most like me in every possible way, and it feels quite empty without you there. I really hope you're reading this, along with my dozens of texts, because I'm gonna keep irritating you until you reply, and until I at least get a hug. I'm not calling a goodbye hug, or even saying goodbye at all, because saying goodbye means you're never coming back and I'll never see you again. I'm not letting that happen; I don't think any of us will.

No matter what's happened lately, or how much of a distant bitch I may seem, I do love all of you equally. You guys make me feel finally not alone; that's what gets me out of bed in the morning.

I love you all.  
>~Kayla<p> 


	10. When Daylight Dies

**Kuraki-chan:** Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! D: I have been such a horrible author!

**Shadow: **Feh, horrible doesn't even cut it.

**Kuraki-chan: ***glares* Oh shut up and get out of here. Go back to The Broken.

**Virah:** Eesh, someone's in a bad mood.

**Kuraki-chan:** Well that's because I haven't updated in like…foh-evah and now I have to edit the shittles out of what I have written because I just can't write it and I'm all the way up to like chapter thirteen and this is only seven and—

*mysterious flying object hits Kuraki-chan and knocks her out*

**Kai:** Ugh, if I have to hear her rant one more time, I'll throw more than my shoe at her next time.

**Vera:** Agreed. At least she let's us start appearing in chapter twelve. Autrice Stupid, mi merito tempo sullo schermo più di quel poco—

**Nikki:** *smacks Vera with a frying pan, knocking her out* I don't understand Italian, so let's get this going! :D

**Kai:** o.o Yeah…let's…start the story…

* * *

><p><span>I Am a Superstar! (The barely living series! :D)<span>

_O6: When Daylight Dies_

"There is no way she did this much damage…" Jocelyn said in a stunned tone.

The entire park was surrounded in black ash since the fire had recently been put out. Just about everything had been burned to the ground.

Caroline looked sick to her stomach, and even Shawn didn't seem to like the aura emitting from Justin. His hair covered his face and his fists were clenched. Kai's translucent form sighed next to them.

"_Now that my hikari's little light has been darkened,"_ she explained, her form starting to waver, _"Justin's will slowly as well. You must save each other in the tournament before—"_

All eyes went to Kai as she vanished, then returned. _"Find her, my friends! Quickly!"_

"Where the hell is she now?" Shawn asked, wanting to smack some sense into Kayla.

"_She went with Bakura to your realm,"_ the alter replied, trying not to vanish again. _"I don't have much time, but she will be back soon. You must go to the tournament now! The first match will determine the end!"_ She vanished.

Justin exhaled, knowing he couldn't let himself fall; he had to protect his best friend. He promised. And he didn't want to feel Kayla's wrath if he broke a promise.

"Are you okay, Neko-chan?" Jocelyn asked.

"Let's go," he replied. "We've gotta save that lunatic before she blows up the whole world."

* * *

><p>In the small town that Kayla hails from, orange flames enveloped almost everything. Bakura walked down one of the barren streets, trying to find his protégé.<p>

"_Kagome, kagome, kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni, Tsuru to kame to subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare?_" a child-like voice sang in the distant fiery shadows.

Bakura stopped and had to do a double take as he watched Kayla walk out of the fire in a black kimono with some kind of design he couldn't see on the right sleeve and bottom. Her eyes were cat like and demonic; a purely evil grin spread across her face.

_That's not even possible,_ he thought, _she looks like—_

Kayla continued walking towards him. He blinked, and she stood before him looking like herself, only with her blue eyes looking darker; tainted.

_5,000 bloody years trapped in a shiny necklace; I'm losing my mind._ He shook off his previous thought.

"I got him back good," the ravenette said with a smile.

"You did what to who?" Bakura asked.

"My ex-boyfriend." She giggled. "I got him back for what he did to me. Along with everyone else in this miserable little town that ruined me."

_Bakura, what have you done to her?_ Ryou asked in his yami's thoughts in a frantic.

Bakura ignored him, and the fact that he actually learned to do that.

"Come on, it's time for us to get back; the tournament will begin soon, my dear," he finally told the small girl.

Kayla pouted "Alright." And they vanished into the shadows once more.

[**A/N: **All of that with Bakura and Kayla, totally edited. There's next to nothing in there that I actually have written.]

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba stared down at Justin; Justin gave him the same look right back. Then Yugi and his friends entered.<p>

"I feel like I've seen you guys somewhere before," Yugi commented, shaking Justin's hand.

Shawn went to say a stupid comment, when "Namu" walked in. Shawn elbowed Justin when he let out a slight growl.

"Whatever you do," Jocelyn started.

"Don't turn around," finished Caroline.

The two boys looked at each other, then turned and their jaws slightly dropped upon seeing "Ryou" walk in with _Kayla._

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," Justin muttered.

[on the blimp]

Since there were now ten competitors, more guests, and a slightly twisted plot line, the rooms were organized slightly differently.

Kayla's room was next to Ryou's, across from Justin's, two down from "Marik", next to "Namu", and Yugi's and Mai's were on both sides of Justin's. The mysterious other duelist (that Kayla and Justin knew was Ishizu Ishtar) was across from "Marik", with Joey on the far end next to Ishizu. One guest room was on each end of the hall; one contained Shawn, Caroline, and Jocelyn on Kayla's side, with Téa, Tristan, and Duke in the other on Justin's side. Serenity stayed with Joey in his room, and everybody knew Kaiba had his own fancy-shmancy room elsewhere.

[**A/N:** YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIGURE THAT OUT! KYAH! Haha.]

Justin laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed heavily, wishing he knew what to do.

_Maybe if I get the chance to duel her, _he pondered, _I can snap her out of Marik and Bakura's clutches…_

In the guest room containing Shawn, Caroline, and Jocelyn, the trio sat around coming up with ideas to get Kayla back.

"We could kidnap her and beat her until she either comes to or gets amnesia and forgets," Shawn suggested with a sadistic grin. "Whichever comes first."

Caroline spaced out, legs crossed on a chair; Jocelyn sweatdropped.

"We are not going to beat her, for the love of Primus," Jocelyn retorted. "Much as we want to."

"Maybe one of Justin's stupid monster things can eat her face and bring her back," Caroline commented, still spacing.

Shawn opened his mouth to shun the "idea", but Jocelyn spoke. "Actually, that might work…"

"It might?" Shawn and Caroline said in a stunned tone.

Jocelyn nodded. "Think about it: everything in this show is settled by dueling. It'll be like Yugi dueling Joey and snapping him from Marik's control. If Justin duels Kayla, he can probably wake her up."

"Let's hope they duel each other than," Shawn said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Everyone was called into the main hall for a big dinner, and the calling of the first duel. Every duelist had a number;<p>

1: Seto Kaiba  
>2: Joey Wheeler<br>3: Yugi Motou  
>4: Mai Valentine<br>5: "Marik Ishtar"  
>6: "Ryou Bakura"<br>7: "Namu"  
>8: Mystery Duelist (Ishizu)<br>9: Kayla Stewart  
>10: Justin Remnick<p>

Kayla stayed with "Ryou" (who didn't have the bleeding wound on his arm due to the dramatic shift), and her four friends stood together. In the next few moments, the first duel was announced.

"Attention duelists!" Roland called, making Kayla chuckle. "The Battle City Finals will begin tonight. The duels will be chosen at Random, by the Blue-Eyes White Roulette Dragon!"

A roulette machine shaped like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerged. Typical, from Seto Kaiba. The balls with everyone's numbers began ricocheting around, until two were chosen out.

"The first duelists are…duelist number ten: Justin Remnick!" Roland announced. "His opponent is…" Another ball was selected, "Duelist number nine: Kayla Stewart!"

The two locked eyes, and Justin saw the malevolence in her once free-spirited eyes. He was determined to bring her back.

"This should be fun," Kayla commented quietly as they headed to the elevator. They stood in silence on the way up to the Stratos Dueling Arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraki-chan:<strong> *sits up and rubs head* Tip: shoes hurt when thrown at someone's skull. Anywhosies, I finally updated! :D And now shit is going down: Justin VS. Kayla. Who wants to place some bets?

**Virah:** Hm…I think the first three to guess the right answer should get a preview of any upcoming chapter you have written. Sound good, Kuraki-chan?

**Kuraki-chan:** Hnh, actually Virah, I do like that idea! So the first three people to review with their bet on who's going to win – Justin or Kayla – will get a preview of any chapter I have written of their choice.

Choices:

O8: Remember Who You Really Are.  
>O9: Damn You Déjà vu! Uuu~!<br>1O: Sired to a Psycho Maker.  
>11: Sure Fire Winners.<br>12: I Need a Doctor…  
>13: Karma<p>

Technically you all get a slight spoiler with the chapter titles. Haha. So review with your bets! :D

**Virah:** Uhm, review in general too.

**Kuraki-chan:** Yeah! That too! Uuu~! Oh! And check me out on deviantArt; KurakiChan is my name, and posting my pictures for this fanfic is my current game! Alright, sign us out someone!

**Virah, Shadow, Justin, Caroline, and Jocelyn: **SHAWN!

**Shawn: **SCREW ALL OF YOU!

**Caroline:** Okay! :D

**Shawn:** o.o n-never mind…Kuraki-chan doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related as much as she wants to. Sometimes she doesn't even own herself because of her insane alters.

**Kai, Vera, and Nikki:** WATCH IT, KID!

**Shawn:** o.o Yeah…uhm…she doesn't own us either—

**Kuraki-chan:** BITE YOUR TONGUE, SLAVE!

**Shawn:** I'msodonewiththisshit! *leaves in a rage*

**Kai:** Ugh, priss. My hikari doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related, just the rest of the insanity. Kai, out.

**Kuraki-chan:** Don't forget to review! :D


	11. The Numbness Begins: Shawn's Story

**Kai:** Eh, so Shawn isn't as lazy as we thought.

**Nikki:** It only him like...foh-eva thou'! I mean, c'mon!

**Vera:** *glares* Have I ever told you that your accent is beyond irritating?

**Kuraki-chan:** Ah, alter egos(: It's a love-hate kind of thing.

* * *

><p><span>The Numbness Begins ~ Shawn's Story<span>

Hello my name is Shawn Sutton, and this is my story.

I suppose you could say that I don't feel anything at all. My emotions went into a frozen state years ago. I cant remember the last time I felt comfortable around anyone. That is until _they_ came along. They changed my life. But I suppose I should start from the beginning.

_**"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
><strong>__**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface"**_

When I was a little kid I used to always want to be the best. It wasn't for me. My dad always told me to be the best I can be. So I always did. When I was in first grade I saw a couple of my friends picking on this fat kid in my class. Normally I would have just joined in. I was the big bully of the school. But my dad had told me that I should be the better person. I wanted to do as he wanted.

Wanting to make him proud of me I walked up to my friends. They encouraged me to hit the kid sitting there, cowering against the wall. Instead of hitting him, I helped the kid up. My "friends" turned on me. They became angry. They threw me up against a wall and hit me over and over again. I could have beat them both up but instead I just sat there. I realized that this was the way all the people I had ever hurt felt.

Since then I became an outcast. More and more people ignored me. I came to realise that I was happier when they were hurting me, because at least they acknowledged that I was alive. I began to sit alone at lunch tables. I could never talk to anyone. I barely trusted anyone enough to even be my real self. All I wanted was to be me. But I realized I had become something I never wanted to be. I had become something I wasn't. I remained that way for as long as I can remember, until I met Resitim.

_**"Don't know what you're expecting of me  
><strong>__**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes"**_

Resitim was not real. Well to others he wasn't real. He was like a part of me that had escaped my mind and was currently residing every where I went. He was like the greed and hatred that I had felt all those years. He began whispering to me. Telling me that I could be anything in the world, if I was willing to take it from someone else. I knew it was wrong but by that time I had decided to just stop caring. I started my life of crime.

The first time wasn't hard at all. All I did was walk into the store, grab whatever I wanted and walk out. I'm sure the cashier saw me. I started talking to people again. I suppose that Resitim was my confidence. People were resilient to listen at first. But that changed quickly. Resitim and I would sit in the backs of the room and monitor the others like lab rats. I would take notes on what they thought was funny.

Eventually I would be able to blend into the crowd and make jokes. The old hidden child was gone and all that was left of me was the secretive demon inside. People thought I was different. They thought I had changed, but in reality all that happened was that I put on a mask to hide myself from the pain I grew too familiar with. Resitim stayed with me but he grew fainter and fainter into the hollows of the earth. Until the incident.

_**"Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
><strong>__**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)"**_

It was one of the days that Resitim's presence seemed so far away. I knew he was there but he didn't feel close. It seemed like he was lonely. One day I saw him in the shadows. I asked him where he had been and all he said was that I shouldn't care because I don't need him anymore. I tried to argue with him and tell him that I needed him more than anything. He said I made him feel lonely.

So I left him all alone and let him think and for the rest of the day I thought about what he had said to me. I realized that it was true. Ever since I had started hanging out with all these other kids, I stopped paying attention to him. He was my best friend. Through all my hard times, he was there for me. He helped me see the truth of the world. And I had just left him all alone.

Then an idea came to. I created Resitim. He was the symbol of greed and hatred which were the emotions that I had felt when he was created. So I thought to myself, if I did it once, what's stopping me from doing it on again. The idea formed in the back of my head and rested there as if waiting to begin. So I began my plan. Resitim was alone and jealous. So I would create a being of love and affection. The idea was rather intelligent for my 13 year old brain.

I concentrated on how to accomplish my goal. Then I realized that in order to create a being of love I had to feel love at its greatest power. How I would do that was the question. So that's when I started looking for love. Eventually I learned that that was not as easy as it sounded. So I decided to manipulate it instead. I figured that for a thirteen year old, love is whatever they thought it was.

So i started dating a random girl that said they liked me. I tricked my brain to think that that was what love was. Thus being that my love was through the roof. I concentrated on Erina. I pictured a beautiful girl. She was a brunette and had blue eyes. Her smile could warm the darkest of hearts. She was about medium height and was extremely skinny.

That night I sat upstairs in my room on my bed and waited. I didn't know when she would show up, if she even would show up. I was just hoping she would. All of a sudden a chill came into the room. I looked over into the corner and I saw her. She was sitting on the windowsill, the moonlight danced on her face. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was perfect.

I summoned Resitim hoping he would think the same thing about his gift. When he saw her I could tell he was pleased. Unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual. Erina was a being of love, but that night I learned that love is the same thing as pain. Erina was disgusted when she saw him. She looked at him and laughed. Resitim grew with rage. Apparently she didn't know that he was an immortal being as she was. He slaughtered her in my room right where she stood. Afterwards he looked at me with sorrow and rage in his eyes. The last words he ever said to me was ".You're next."

_**"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
><strong>__**Become so tired, so much more aware"**_

Resitim left me that night. I haven't heard from him since. Erina was dead and I was all alone again. After that night I became more aware. I would pay much more attention to every last detail. I didn't want to make any more mistakes. I was planning something. Something huge. I started reading into the world countries. I was looking for their weaknesses. But I was also looking for Resitim. I was being cautious. He scared me that night. I began planning to create my next and final being. I realized I couldn't create a being of love or rage. So I began to create a being of wisdom, strategy, and endurance. He would be my mentor and he would be my strongest ally.

It was a few years after that when I finally thought up Aliky. He was nothing more that a shadow. My shadow. If no one knew what his form was then no one could harm him. He was close to invincible. He would be able to take on Resitim with little troubles. The night he showed up was the 27th of August. Exactly 3 years after the incident. Though that was an eerie omen, Aliky didn't seem to be any troubles.

But onward with my story. I'm in 9th grade now and Aliky is with me always. He can keep calm but there are times where I will release him and replace him with a decoy shadow so that he can wander around without gaining any suspicions. In 9th grade I met Justin again. And though that was a wonderful reunion for me, I fear that he could care less. I had run out of friends and I was tired of losing them.

One night I met Anastasya. With her help I created Diexus. An organization that plans to destroy the world so that the new world, a world of piece, can be obtained. That is a difficult process but it is a worth-while one. I began to become more alert. Always looking for things that seemed out of place. Always being on guard. Always being aware. And thus my descent into darkness had begun.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai:<strong> Oh..uhm…yeah…I still want to meet Aliky though.

**Nikki:** Kai's in luuuuvvvv! Kai's in luuuuuuvvvvvvvvv!

**Kai:** Nikki's going to have her neck snapped and throat ripped out if she doesn't SHUT HER DAMN MOUTH.

**Kuraki-chan:** ^-^'' Anywhosies, don't forget to review, guys! I haven't gotten any bets yet on whose gonna win the duel; Justin or Kayla; and I refuse to update until I have at least one!

**Kai:** And now the prize is up to chapter fifteen. Trust me, _shit is going down._ I recommend betting. You've got a 50/50 chance.


End file.
